Cambió mi vida
by Lilith Getsemani
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo parece indicar que tu vida cambiará por completo? Kakashi era solitario, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que necesitaba compañia de una mujer, pero ahora no sólo por las noches... él se niega a aceptar que se está enamorando, pero ¿qué pasará? ¿se decidirá a ser feliz?
1. Cielo gris

El cielo gris, sin embargo, para Kakashi representaba algo más que una posible lluvia o una mañana de poesía y sentimientos. Solamente las personas más cercanas o quienes más a fondo le conocían sabían sobre ello. La mayoría de las personas le consideraban un hombre frío, serio, de carácter fuerte y de una mente totalmente analítica y lógica que le hacía ser casi de acero y sin sentimientos, al menos aparentemente. Pero esto era solo lo que la vida había hecho de su persona, todas las batallas que había librado en el pasado le hicieron así, perder a sus padres de pequeño le hizo caer en la realidad de una manera abrupta y dura, sin duda era solo el inicio de una vida llena de conflictos en todos los sentidos. La otra parte de él que muy pocos conocían era la de hombre sensible a quien le encantaba admirar el atardecer y sus impresionantes colores luego de un largo entrenamiento, alguien que disfrutaba cocinando en casa para luego preparar una cena elegante con vino tinto y velas incluso si era para sí mismo. Algo de lo que realmente disfrutaba era de beber café cargado y admirar la salida del sol a las 6 de la mañana, sobre todo si una noche antes aconteció una lluvia. Todo esto era debido a que generalmente estaba solo. Uno más de los placeres que le describían es contemplar el cielo nuboso con un chocolate caliente entre sus manos y una de sus revistas o un sencillo libro que hablase de cocina.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando fijamente el cielo a través de la ventana de su dormitorio desde donde se divisaba casi toda la ciudad, con su semblante de tranquilidad y seriedad que siempre le caracterizaba, con el torso desnudo y un calzoncillo que se ajustaba perfectamente su cuerpo, era tarde según su rutina diaria, la cama aún estaba distendida. Pasaba de las 7 am y aún no había salido a correr esa mañana, no tenía ánimos de preparar chocolate esa mañana, en realidad se sentía un poco nostálgico, algo melancólico, no sentía ganas si quiera de salir a correr, lo que ya era raro en él. Esa noche soñó algo perturbador, pero no uno de sangre y peleas en realidad eso era habitual en su vida, fue un sueño perturbador porque le hizo ver lo solo que siempre se había sentido. Desde la muerte se sus padres había ido por la vida sólo con la convicción de valerse por sí mismo y no necesitar a nadie, en el fondo estaba seguro de que lo mejor era no generar apegos con ningún ser humano por que el sentimiento de pérdida era muy fuerte para sopórtalo nuevamente. No entablaba relación de amistad con más de 2 personas, en toda su vida, nunca contempló seriamente la posibilidad de tener una familia porque su vida tenía otro propósito, según sus palabras. Normalmente se le veía a solas, siempre fue una persona solitaria, pero éste sentimiento le estaba sobrepasando, se sentía sólo, nunca había tenido el cariño de alguien cercano además de sus padres y algunos maestros que le mostraron su apoyo total desde lo acontecido, pero comenzaba a anhelar otro tipo de cariño, el de una mujer.

Ocasionalmente tenia compañía femenina por las noches, era bien sabido que Kakashi era muy atractivo y su personalidad ante las mujeres le hacía ver irresistible, siempre contó con la facilidad para conocer a mujeres aunque fuese sólo para pasar la noche con ellas, sin embargo era un hábito que con el tiempo fue dejando poco a poco, no porque que dejara de disfrutarlo, sino porque comenzaba a perderle sentido. Al fin de cuentas por la mañana su cama estaba nuevamente vacía y no tenía el placer de que alguien le hiciera el desayuno mientras aun dormía para ser despertado con un beso y una buena taza de café cargado. Eso sin duda era algo que no tenía y que comenzaba a desear muy en el fondo.

Esa mañana era una especialmente melancólica, su sueño no estaba muy claro, pero lo que sintió en el sí. Se quedó por más de 1 hora mirando fijamente por el vidrío de la ventana con miles de pensamientos hilados y sueltos sobre toda su vida y que realmente quería a futuro, nunca lo había hecho tan en serio. Un nudo en la garganta lo volvió a la realidad - no debo sentirme así, no puedo estar deprimido por una tontería como ésta - se dijo para sus adentros, y es que a pesar de parecer duro como el acero también tenía sentimientos, Y tantos años de soledad y batallas le estaban mermando emocional y mentalmente.

Luego de esto dio un golpe en la pared, cerró sus ojos, aspiró fuerte y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no podía quedarse en ese ese submundo emocional que cada vez lo inundaba más, necesitaba centrarse en el presente, en sus compromisos y pendientes, en sus obligaciones, necesitaba concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Preparó un poco de café cargado, miró fijamente una manzana que tenía en el centro de la mesa pero luego la desdeñó. Cuándo el café quedó listo, dio un pequeño sorbo y se encaminó a la ducha dejando la taza en el mueble junto a su cama que seguía distendida. Se bañó con agua fría para aclarar su mente y no caer en la fragilidad humana que aunque no reconociera también poseía.

Cuando salió del baño vislumbro los rayos de sol que se asomaban tímidamente entre las nubes grises. Se preparó para salir, esta vez no a correr, necesitaba caminar en silencio un poco, sin duda el sentimiento que le generó ese sueño perturbador le hizo pensaren qué quería a futuro y lo que es realmente importante a través del tiempo, el amor. Sabía que en el fondo quería una mujer que le preparara el desayuno por la mañana y le despertara con un beso y un café cargado, alguien con quien compartir todas las noches sus ricos guisos para luego ir a la cama no sólo para tener sexo, con quien ir a correr todos los días sin sentir que era su deber, sino más bien que lo hacía por compartir ese hobbies, quería sentirse amado, sentir ese cariño de otro ser humano y compartir todos sus sentimientos y gustos culposos también.

De pronto al fondo escucho una voz dulce y femenina que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, no fue una voz muy clara, se detuvo un momento creyendo que era una paranoia generada por sus propios pensamientos, hasta que escuchó a alguien gritarle.

¡Kakashi sensei! - escucho al fondo y se giró en dirección a la voz para saber quién era, - ¡lo veré en el entrenamiento hoy! – gritó una ''mocosa'' con cierta alegría, una chica peli rosa a lo lejos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y alzaba su mano para hacer un saludo mientras salía a prisa en otra dirección a la de Kakashi.

Se quedó inmutado, quieto, le había tomado por sorpresa ver a esa chiquilla a esa hora de la mañana - ¿Sakura ira al entrenamiento hoy? - se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta y con un gesto de extrañeza, era realmente extraño que ella asistiera al entrenamiento debido a que a esa hora, por lo general, estaba en el hospital. Continúo su andar seriamente, pero algo cambio su semblante, algo cambio la nostalgia, quizá el hecho de tener compañía en el entrenamiento le había alegrado un poquito, pero incluso él se preguntaba por qué.

Algo había cambiado y él aún no lo notaba.


	2. Fuego en el cielo

Un largo, el clima fue cambiante durante toda la tarde, los vientos resoplaban con fuerza y hacia recordar a la comunidad que el otoño se acercaba. Kakashi mantuvo su sentimiento guardado en su mente en el transcurso del día con un semblante se seriedad como casi todos los días, sin duda el sueño de esa madrugada había repercutido mucho en sus emociones de manera considerable.

Eran ya las 7 de la tarde y el clima era fresco, a lo lejos las enormes nubes oscuras anunciaban una tormenta próxima, el olor a tierra húmeda inundaba todo el ambiente. Hatake comenzó su entrenamiento una hora antes de lo habitual, necesitaba mantenerse concentrado para no caer en la depresión repentina de ese día. No había lugar para lamentos en la vida de Hatake, evidentemente era una convicción que llevaba durante toda su vida, no era sencillo concentrarse en seguir adelante y pelear si uno se quedaba pensando en tristezas del pasado… o incluso del presente.

Los colores de la tarde comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte, amaba el color del cielo a esa hora del día, parecía que el mundo se encendía en llamaradas de fuego durante algunos minutos, eso le encantaba. Siempre sintió que el fuego era el elemento más poderoso y sin duda se identificaba con el concepto que este representa, el renacimiento, como el ave fénix él se sentía salvado por su fuerza interna y sus antepasados ante el dolor de la perdida, el fuego le hacía recordar que incluso luego de la más horrible tempestad hay un renacimiento, un nuevo comienzo, como retoñan las plantas del campo que fue incendiado anteriormente.

Un aroma a bambú le saco de su concentración repentinamente, se había metido tanto en el entrenamiento que no se había percatado del atardecer plenamente ese día, cosa que disfrutaba. Por unos minutos se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el cielo naranja y amarillo, con seriedad y una mirada de dolor que muy pocos hubiesen notado realmente. El viento despeino sus plateados cabellos y aspiro profundamente sin dejar de divisar la ciudad bajo el fuego del sol cayendo.

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente, su madre: recordó un día lejano en que paseaba de la mano de su madre mirando el atardecer mientras saboreaba una paleta helada sabor limón. Repentinamente su madre se detuvo, bajó hasta la altura de Kakashi de 5 años y le dijo – ¿miras eso hijo?... es el infinito, allá, a lo lejos esta la vida, el amor, no hay límites para lograr que uno quiera si siempre mira hacia adelante pequeño Hatake, eres tan fuerte y valiente hijo mío que en ocasiones me encuentro en una encrucijada emocional por verte crecer y convertirte en un hombre de bien y a momentos quisiera que no crecieras ni un milímetro más para seguir resguardándote entre mis brazos, te amo tanto pequeño Hatake, nunca lo olvides.- posteriormente su madre beso su frente y sonrió, mientras el quedaba impresionado con la gama inmensa de colores que se pintaban en el cielo. Kakashi cerró los ojos con un dejo de dolor y nostalgia, y sin darse cuenta apretó fuertemente sus puños, aspiro nuevamente y abrió los ojos intentando deshacerse de ese recuerdo tan doloroso.

Está bien Sensei? – la voz de Sakura lo saco de su recuerdo profundamente presente en ese momento. Sakura estaba detrás de él a unos metros de distancia y aunque no le había visto su expresión lo conocía, jamás lo había visto vulnerable ante emociones, ni débil en ningún sentido, pero sabía que algo pasaba en ese momento con su Sensei.

¡Dijiste que vendrías a entrenar mocosa! – desvió la atención de la joven peli rosa.

Estoy aquí Kakashi Sensei – dijo, reconociendo el tono de crudeza natural de Kakashi y sonriendo para convencerse de ello, camino hasta él sin saber que expresión mostrarle a su maestro.

Es tarde, estoy por irme de aquí, caerá una tormenta ¡no estoy de humor para mojarme! – se dio media vuelta y camino sin mirarla a los ojos unos pasos hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias.

¡Me dejara parada aquí luego de que vine!, ¿qué le pasa?, sabe bien que a esta hora estoy en el hospital hice lo posible por llegar a tiempo… – le contesto un poco molesta, pero fue interrumpida por la voz cortante de su Sensei.

Comenzará a llover, pero… si quieres podemos hacerlo una hora más – lo dijo dudando de su aseveración.

¿No me va a preguntar porque no estoy en el Hospital? – le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, Kakashi se limitó a mirarla de reojo y a guardar silencio. – a veces realmente puede ser grosero Kakashi, me cambiaron el turno, estaba cansada de trabajar de noche, así que pedí cambio y ahora iré por las mañanas, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar y si aún tengo ganas salir por la noche por un trago. – dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa que indicaba que tenía meses sin beber alcohol o salir a distraerse.

¿Por eso es que te vi tan temprano hoy? – se giró hacia ella sin mucho interés.

Así es… pero, que hacía a esa hora por ahí, se supone que va a correr ¿no? – le pregunto realmente extrañada y con un gesto de preocupación poco evidente.

No tenía ánimos de correr, necesitaba… cambiar un poco mi rutina. – mientras decía esto Hatake camino unos pasos para distraer su mirada de la de Saura.

Sakura evidentemente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba más que raro, Hatake no cambiaba así de fácil sus rutinas, odiaba hacerlo, prefería la seguridad de un horario riguroso donde se asegurara de mantenerse ocupado casi todo el día y no perderse en banalidades, como él solía decirle a las reuniones que hacía comúnmente y a las cuales casi nunca asistía. Por las noches incluso prefería cocinar en casa, aunque fuera invitado ocasionalmente a casa de alguien a degustar otros alimentos, generalmente los rechazaba.

¡Usted!… ¿cambiar de rutina?... Sensei ¿qué pasa?…- se detuvo y giró en dirección a su sensei que le daba la espalda, eso sí era preocupante - ¿me hará preguntarle hasta que lo fastidie y me diga por las malas? – la chica se puso seria pero con un dejo de preocupación evidente.

No digas tontadas Sakura, digamos… que no dormí bien, es todo. Ahora, ¿Empezar o me retiro a casa temprano? – Kakashi se puso en posición de combate.

Sakura hizo un gesto de molestia y se sacó el chaleco que llevaba puesto mirándolo directamente y con seriedad, comenzaron a pelear sin ninguna técnica en especial, su condición física no era la mejor luego de 2 meses sin entrenar por su horario en el Hospital de Konoha. De pronto comenzaron a saltar de árbol en árbol y cuando cayeron al piso la chica habló evidentemente preocupada, poco concentrada y molesta – ¿porque se comporta como un niño Hatake Sensei? – de inmediato se lanzó con rapidez a darle un golpe pero Kakashi lo desvió y rápidamente estaba en el otro extremo del campo.

¿A qué te refieres Sakura - chan?- le respondió Kakashi sin quitar su concentración, aparentemente.

Sakura saltó y se desvaneció por un momento… el silencio reino y sin dar aviso apareció a un costado de él con una patada que hubiese sido fatal si él no la hubiese esquivado. – Me refiero a que a veces no se deja querer Sensei y ¡eso es muy infantil!- Sakura saltó velozmente desvaneciéndose nuevamente en el aire. Kakashi se desconcentró con las palabras de Sakura y sin dar aviso la peli rosa le asesto un golpe en la cabeza que fácilmente pudo haber esquivado él sino estuviera distraído.

Hatake voló unos metros y cayó boca abajo sin siquiera meter las manos. Sakura dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho corrió hacia él con una mirada de terror.

Sensei!... ¿Sensei está bien, perdóneme? – dijo con gran preocupación y desconcertada mientras él se sentaba y se tocaba la cabeza. – ¿qué le pasa? pudo esquivar esa patada fácilmente Sensei ¿por qué no simplemente admite que no se siente bien y deja de hacer tonterías? – le gritó Sakura más preocupada que molesta, mientras intentaba tocar su cabeza para ver el daño que le habría causado.

¡Hmm! Estoy bien ¡eres buena Sakura-chan! – no estaba bien, el golpe le nubló la vista un breve momento y le dio un dolor parecido a un shock eléctrico por un segundo, pero era muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

¡Lo ve, se porta como un niño!- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y cruzando los brazos le daba la espalda.

Estoy bien Sakura, fue un buen golpe, pero me distraje, esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras callado y te concentraras en esto. – se justificó con evidente molestia y el tono cortante que le caracterizaba.

¡Baal!... eso me pasa por preocuparme por usted, por el gran Hatake Kakashi, cuando va a dejar que alguien más se preocupe por su bienestar, simplemente le pregunté si estaba bien, no quería detalles. – Saura se giró y camino hasta donde estaba su chaleco con evidente molestia y sin mirarlo si quiera.

Hatake se puso de pie lentamente y camino detrás de ella con total seriedad y sin tocarse la cabeza a pesar de la pequeña punzada que tenía.

¿Te molestaste por eso?... ¡y me dices infantil a mí! – le pregunto mientras recogía sus pertenencias.

Ya no importa, usted está bien, ¿no?- Ella camino lentamente con molestia silenciosa.

Repentinamente comenzó a llover con cierta intensidad.

¡Discúlpame Sakura! – Kakashi le dijo con un tono de seriedad y tristeza que Sakura notó, y ella se detuvo. – no he tenido un buen día, perdóname, fue un buen golpe, pero no te preocupes estoy bien.

Sakura se giró y vio como él estaba mirando al horizonte de espaldas hacia ella. Intentó preguntarle qué pasaba, pero se quedó en silencio admirando su amplia espalda que denotaba madurez y cansancio. Dentro de ella un sentimiento de tristeza y de preocupación le invadieron y justo cuando iba pronunciar palabra, Hatake desapareció de un salto dejándola sola bajo la lluvia y mirando al horizonte de fuego que poco a poco se extinguía bajo las nubes de tormenta.

Volvió a la realidad y sintió molestia, se estaba preocupando por él en vano, obviamente era muy orgulloso para admitir que estaba triste, cansado o incluso herido. Sus manos se apretaron sin darse cuenta y su seño se frunció - ¿qué demonios le pasa al maestro?- se preguntó la peli rosa para sus adentros mientras daba un gran salto para ir a casa.


	3. LUNA MENGUANTE

Pasaba de las 10 pm y Sakura aún no llegaba a casa después del entrenamiento con su sensei. No es que el lugar a donde iban a entrenar estuviera a larga distancia, en realidad hacia no más de 5 minutos, pero esa noche simplemente no quería llegar a casa. Sabía que se encerraría solitaria como siempre y tendría que inventarse cualquier actividad para no estar aburrida y eso le parecía muy patético.

No había cenado aún, la molestia que paso con Kakashi aún le retorcía el estómago – ¿porque es tan testarudo? - pensó para sus adentros mientras divisaba toda la ciudad de Konoha desde lo alto de un edificio. La tormenta había pasado y el aire aún era helado, pero eso le ayudaba a veces para sentirse mejor. Estaba realmente con la incertidumbre de qué le ocurría a su sensei ese día.

De pronto un pensamiento en su interior hizo que los bellos capilares se le erizaran y se puso de pie. De un salto, desapareció entre los edificios.

…

Había cogido varias cervezas de la nevera y al parecer la que tenía entre sus manos era la última. Con la puerta abierta Kakashi estaba sentado tranquilamente en el patio de su departamento disfrutando del frio y fresco que la tormenta había dejado tras de sí. Estaba un poco ebrio, no había comido nada en todo el día, se le había desvanecido el apetito, a pesar del paso de las horas aún tenía ese sentimiento de melancolía por el sueño de aquella madrugada. Repentinamente se levantó de la silla reclinable en la que estaba y fue por sus cigarrillos, los tenía siempre en la alacena, no acostumbraba a fumar, solo lo hacía cuando se sentía estresado o necesitaba calmar su ansiedad después de una batalla.

Abrió la alacena y tomo la cajetilla de cigarrillos, mientras encendía uno se quedó en silencio. Dio la primera fumada y recargándose en la estufa se quedó observando fijamente un espejo que daba justo hacia él. El tiempo se detuvo por un momento – eres viejo para ella Hatake, ¡olvida ese estúpido sueño ya! – se dijo en voz alta mirando el espejo.

De pronto… un dolor en la cabeza parecido a un relámpago le nublo la vista, el golpe de Sakura había sido fuerte, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Sin darse cuenta tiro el cigarrillo cuando dirijo rápidamente su mano izquierda hasta el lugar del golpe y cerrando fuertemente los ojos echo un gruñido -¡maldición! – dijo en voz alta. Cuando recupero la visión se dirigió lentamente hasta la silla reclinable en el patio y se dejó caer en ella, echo un suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo –esa mocosa ya no es una niña, es fuerte… más de lo que creí, ya no es la pequeña que conocí -.

El dolor disminuyo lentamente y él se quedó pensando en la peli rosa, como todo ese día desde su sueño con ella.

Kakashi había soñado que Sakura le decía que lo amaba, el paso de los años había hecho que se enamorara de él… y él de ella, posteriormente un beso, luego otro… y justo cuando iban a comenzar una apasionada batalla entre las sábanas él despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó con una impresión en su rostro de sorpresa y por un segundo creyó que no era un sueño, pero cuando miro al otro lado de la cama y se vio sólo, justo así se sintió, sólo.

¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño tan extraño? ¿Porque precisamente con Sakura? La chica tenía 22 años, la edad justa para que no fuera un delito estar con ella como en su sueño, pero eso no le quitaba la culpa de ser 14 años mayor que ella y la deseara tanto. ¿Por qué le consternaba tanto ese sentimiento? ¿Acaso era eso lo que quería, estar con Sakura por lo menos una vez? –Basta, déjate de tonterías y fantasear con esa mocosa, es tu ex alumna, nada puede haber entre nosotros, no es correcto – se dijo en voz alta como para decretarlo.

Por eso se había desconcentrado en el entrenamiento, sus palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza y le devolvieron a la escena donde ella lo besaba en su sueño, fue ahí cuando el golpe asestado por ella lo mando a volar varios metros. Y ahora esa punzada en la cabeza también se lo recordaría - eres patético Hatake - se dijo nuevamente en voz alta –debes olvidar ese estúpido sueño, no puedes verla de ese modo, aunque ahora es una hermosa mujer, debes dejar tus deseos de tenerla de lado, no puedes quererla… - de pronto, una voz lo sacó de su concentración.

¿a quién no puede querer kakashi sensei? – Kakashi se levantó de un brinco totalmente espantado, Sakura estaba en cuclillas en la azotea de la casa quien sabe desde a qué hora mirándole y escuchándolo.

¡no sabes que es delito entrar en casa de alguien así! ¿nadie te enseño a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? – Él se había espantado, no estaba en guardia en ese momento, nuevamente ella lo había sacado de la realidad… y devuelto a ella de una manera estrepitosa.

Apenas unos segundos ¡disculpe sensei! estaba preocupada por usted… estuve tocando a su puerta y como vi una luz encendida creí… creí que estaba mal por el golpe de esta tarde – Sakura dio un salto y se puso delante de él a unos metros de distancia, el corazón de Kakashi aún estaba acelerado aunque hubiera tomado una pose de serenidad aparente.

¡estoy bien! Deja de preocuparte por mi quieres - Hatake camino hacia dentro evitando mirarla a los ojos e ignorando que ella estaba realmente preocupada.

¡Bah, ya veo, está bien! ¿Porque le cuesta tanto admitir que le aun le duele?... vine a ver como estaba, realmente me preocupa sensei… - Sakura lo había seguido hasta la sala, Kakashi la interrumpió con su voz cortante que le caracterizaba.

No te pedí que te preocuparas Sakura, como puedes ver estoy bien – él se paró de espaldas a la estufa y saco un cigarrillo más de la cajetilla.

Y si está bien ¿porque está fumando? – Sakura lo miro con una expresión de satisfacción, sabía que tenía razón, él no estaba bien.

¿No puedo darme el gusto? – luego de tapar con su pie el cigarrillo que había dejado caer minutos antes, le dio una fumada al nuevo.

No voy a discutir con usted, es lo suficientemente grande para que yo lo regañe – la peli rosa cruzo los brazos y se sentó en el sofá junto a la puerta – ¿le ha dolido la cabeza luego del golpe? – con un tono totalmente profesional Sakura lo cuestionó.

No – ella se puso de pie con una expresión de molestia – ok, un poco, una punzada, es todo.

Necesita que lo revisen, el golpe fue duro… pero lo hubiese esquivado si no estuviera pensando es no sé qué cosas – se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y se sentó.

Lo pensare – respondió Hatake con un tono de indiferencia.

¿Por lo menos ha comido algo? – le miro con una expresión plana.

… no lo recuerdo… creo que no, no he tenido apetito – le dio la última fumada a su cigarrillo y lo lanzó a la distancia asestándolo con puntería en una de las latas de cerveza vacías en el patio.

¿Usted sin apetito?... – su expresión cambio a una de preocupación – no le exigiré que me cuente que le ocurre, pero no me diga que no le pasa algo, lo conozco sensei.

Kakashi se giró en una actitud de aparente indiferencia y miro su reflejo en el espejo recordando lo que se había dicho unos minutos atrás, de pronto un golpecito en su pecho le hizo sentirse totalmente extraño y se dijo para sí mismo – ella no sabe, no tiene la culpa de tus sentimientos y tampoco de que la desees tanto, actúa como adulto Kakashi -.

¿Sensei? – le miro la peli rosa con un dejo de tristeza.

Está bien, gracias por tu preocupación ¿quieres comer algo? Puedo preparar algo rápido para ambos… así ninguno de los 2 come a solas hoy - Kakashi se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió para observar que tenía y que podía preparar.

Sensei… ¿a quién no puede querer? – Sakura había caminado hasta la cocina para ayudarle a preparar la cena a su sensei, después de todo tenía razón, así ninguno estaría a solas comiendo esa noche.

Hatake se levantó y se dio un golpazo con el congelador de refrigerador cuando la peli rosa le hizo esa pregunta. Todo en el frigorífico se movió del impacto que se dio con la cabeza y algunas cosas se cayeron incluso fuera de él.

¡Sensei! – dijo en voz alta la peli rosa acercándose a él para ver que tenía su maestro - ¡¿qué le pasa hoy Kakashi, porque demonios anda tan distraído?!

Me distraes con tus preguntas Sakura ¡no puedes esperar un momento más oportuno! van 2 golpes a causa tuya hoy mocosa – le dijo Kakashi sobándose la cabeza y sentándose en el piso.

Pues si no estuviera con orgullos no estaría haciendo preguntas ¡sabe! – se inclinó hacia él para revisar el golpe.

Estoy bien, solo me duele – le dijo él intentando evitar su acercamiento.

Si seguro ¿ya se miró en el espejo?... le pondré hielo.

Mientras el sacaba el hielo de la nevera Kakashi no pudo evitar mirar sus glúteos y sonrojarse – ¡qué te pasa Kakashi! – pensó, dirigió su mirada hasta otro lugar.

Sakura le coloco hielo y ambos recogieron el tiradero del refrigerador, posteriormente se dispusieron a cocinar verduras y un poco de pescado casi en silencio.

Las cervezas se había terminado, pero había en la encimera una botella de vino tinto empolvada que había recibido como obsequio en su cumpleaños pasado y pensó que sería bueno compartirla, sobretodo siendo con Sakura. Prepararon la mesa y encendieron únicamente la luz del comedor, el clima era fresco pero agradable y el viento entraba suavemente por la puerta que daba al patio trasero de la casa lo que ayudaba a que estuvieran cómodos.

Pasaron las horas, olvidaron las preguntas indiscretas y él cambio su ánimo, ya no había nostalgia o melancolía. Cuando miraron el reloj pasaba de la 1 am Kakashi decidió acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, caminaron lentamente por las calles solitarias y casi oscuras de Konoha. Al cerrarse la puerta de Sakura kakashi camino despacio unos minutos, luego se detuvo, miro la luna que estaba apenas menguando… y sonrío.

PD: ÉSTE CAPITULO VA CON DEDICATORIA PARA LA DUEÑA DE MI PRIMER REVIEW, SI NO FUESE POR ELLA NO ESTARÍA EN ESTE MUNDO DE FICCION Y REALIDADES DISFRASADAS, GRACIAS KITSUNE.


	4. Vestido Rojo

ÉSTE CAPITULO SE DESARROLLA VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUES DE LA LUNA MENGUANTE, DURANTE ELLAS PASARAN MUCHAS COSAS PARA AMBOS PUEDAN LLEGAR A ÉSTA NOCHE, ASI QUE ESPEREN SORPRESAS

Pasaba de las 10 pm y Sakura aún no llegaba a casa de Kakashi, luego de algunas semanas se había hecho habitual cenar 2 veces por semana juntos, en esta ocasión tocaba en casa del Sensei.

Habían pasado casi 2 meses después de aquel sueño tan perturbador que tubo Hatake, desde entonces había intentado evitarla por algunas semanas, sin embargo, por los horarios de Sakura en el hospital, era más fácil encontrarla en algún lugar. Había caído una especie de peste en la comunidad derivada de los mosquitos que incubaron por las tormentas que se venían produciendo en el temporal. Esto había provocado que Sakura no tuviese un horario fijo dentro del hospital en Konoha, por lo tanto en cualquier momento del día ella caminaba por las calles encontrando con Kakashi sin querer.

Hatake había terminado de preparar la cena casi una hora antes y la peli rosa aun no llegaba, él estaba impacientemente sentado en el sofá, con una cerveza en su mano derecha y una de sus revistas favoritas en la otra, pero no dejaba de pensar en Sakura, no era normal que no llegase puntual. Su pierna daba golpes en el piso con cierto ritmo de desesperación, esa noche era especial, luego de haberse dado cuenta de que a ella también le gustaba, Kakashi no pudo contener la emoción de imaginar un futuro utópico con ella, aunque lo negase, en su interior había una llama encendida de un bonito futuro con ella **-¿en qué momento pasó esto?-** se preguntó para sus adentros, incrédulo de sus fervientes deseos de tener una familia específicamente con ella. Jamás le había ocurrido con ninguna de las chicas con las que llego a pasar la noche, y ahora en menos de 2 meses y sin haber tocado un solo cabello de la peli rosa con intención de seducción pasaba esto.

 **Era su ex alumna si, era menor que él sí, pero nadie escapa al amor.**

Tantos años de convivencia les había hecho mella en sus emociones provocando un sentimiento que no aceptaba al principio, esa sensación que usualmente se confunde con un cariño de hermanos o de una profunda amistad, pero en ellos no era así. Ambos sabían en el fondo que ese "cariño" que se tenían mutuamente no podía ser otro que amor, amor puro y verdadero.

Se conocían bien, Sakura sabía reconocer a la perfección cuando Kakashi estaba preocupado por algo incluso si no lo dijera o lo demostraba, sabia también cuando sentía algún dolor físico sin que éste hiciera muestra del malestar. Conocía cada uno de los "humm" que su voz hacia resonar, podía identificar si era uno de molestia, de aprobación, de indignación, de burla o de enfado, era ya muy conocida su voz incluso en el silencio. Había curado tantas heridas en su cuerpo que lo único que faltaba que conociera de él, era su rostro… y su intimidad.

Hatake no podía decir lo contrario, conocía bien a la "chiquilla", a pesar de los años que habían pasado ya y de que la Kunoichi ya fuera toda una mujer, él sabía reconocer a la perfección ese dejo de inocencia que guardaba su personalidad. Sabia cuando tenía ese nudo en la garganta por no decir algo que le venía molestando tiempo atrás sin siquiera hacer muestra de ello. Conocía bien sus gestos y los tonos de su voz cuando quería bromear sarcásticamente y cuando era un asunto de total seriedad, incluso podía identificar cuando cambiaba su "modo" de ninja y de médico, su voz se transformaba en la de una persona profesional que se preocupa por sus pacientes. Físicamente conoció su desarrollo de niña a mujer y esto le daba a él un poco de inseguridad **– ¿no seré un pervertido realmente? –** se llegó a preguntar más de una vez al sentirse culpable por las diferencias de edad.

Sin duda con todo esto un sentimiento no podría confundirse con otro.

Sakura llego a tener una guerra interna al recordar a Sasuke, aquel chiquillo atractivo, poderoso y de carácter fuerte que le movía tanto como un sismo mueve las aguas en el océano. Pero algo había cambiado luego de su última partida hacia más de un año. El corazón de Sakura se rompió al día siguiente de haber estado con él a solas en la enorme cama llena de rosas, pensó muy tristemente que nuevamente le había visto la cara de tonta y en el momento en que despertó con los rayos del sol y se percató de que Sasuke no estaba sintió morirse. Al encontrar la carta en que le pedía perdón y se aseguraba que la amaba ella sintió que algo dentro se separó, y no era otra cosa que su dignidad diciéndole **'' ¡ya basta Sakura!''**.

Esa noche no era la primera que pasaba con el azabache, pero como muchas mujeres que entregan su corazón al sentir amor verdadero se equivocó y aquel chico la dejo nuevamente sola. Su promesa de volver se hizo cada vez más dura para Sakura, tardo mucho tiempo en hacerse a la idea de que él era así y que nunca la había querido y nunca lo haría verdaderamente. Lloro durante meses en lo solitario de su casa, sentía vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido otra vez con Sasuke y estaba decidida no solo a olvidarlo, sino a sacarlo por siempre de su corazón, su mente, su vida. Y aunque él volviese algún día ella no sería la misma de la que se había burlado tantas veces. Sus palabras ya no la lastimarían, ya no le harían nada ni bueno ni malo y eso… eso ella lo sabía, se lo había prometido a sí misma un día frente al espejo **– ¡Nunca nadie volverá a lastimarte Sakura, no les darás ese poder otra vez!-** desde entonces, la Kunoichi era más fuerte, más segura de sí misma y nadie volvería a mirarla igual.

Por su parte Kakashi se sentía inseguro, había noches en que soñaba a Sasuke regresando y abrazando a Sakura. Esas pesadillas le rondaban de vez en vez y le dolía, no sólo por la idea de quedarse sin ella nuevamente, sino porque no soportaba ver mal a Sakura por un imbécil mocoso inmaduro que no era capaz de recibir ni dar amor.

Él conocía también a Sasuke, pero nunca pudo comprender su alma realmente, era un chico con dolor, con ira y con mucho rencor, pero en el fondo había un niño asustado, inseguro y con mucha necesidad de amor, afecto y compañía. No justificaba sus acciones, pero sentía tristeza por él, porque en su interior había algo parecido a Kakashi, la diferencia fue que él encontró a las personas correctas en el momento correcto, pero el azabache no.

Kakashi miro el reloj, 10:22pm **– ¡pero qué…! –** con un movimiento algo intempestivo se levantó del sofá al ver la hora, ahora si estaba preocupado. De pronto en el jardín se escuchó un sonido casi imperceptible y Hatake se puso alerta, miro inmediatamente.

 **S** \- **¡Perdón!... es tarde lo sé –** Sakura entró con un bonito vestido rojo, con pocos arreglos, un escote no muy pronunciado, lo suficiente para que Kakashi se pusiera helado al mirarla. Lo largo del vestido apenas bajaba a su muslo y su cabello, alaciado le hacía ver como toda una mujer, hermosa, bella, curveada y al mismo tiempo elegante.

Su sonrisa le hacía ver aún más hermosa, ella estaba ruborizada, era la primera vez que Kakashi la veía sin el uniforme de ninja o el de médico. Pero era una noche especial así que ella sabía que tenía que verse especial.

 **K - ¡no, no… no te preocupes, cosa de nada Sakura – chan!... –** la miró sorprendido, debajo de su máscara había unas mejillas ruborizadas, pero como siempre no hizo gran demostración de eso y se acercó a ella para ayudarle a pasar **– ¿ah pasado algo?... no es común que llegues tarde –** se sonrío.

 **S – ¡no! la verdad me costó mucho saber que usar para la ocasión, esto de ser poco femenina no es bueno en ocasiones como ésta, me dijo que era especial, creí que… tenía que venir de forma especial -** mientras se sentaba a la mesa, le miro con una sonrisilla nerviosa, era una cita, oficialmente una cita con su cense.

 **K - ¡bueno… tu siempre te vez bien Sakura... pero hoy… realmente me sorprendiste! –** Kakashi le sonrío y mientras conversaban de cosas sin sentido para romper el hielo de nerviosismo entre ambos.

Le ofrecía un vaso de agua y se dirigió a la cocina para servir las entradas **– ¿necesita ayuda sensei? –** Sakura hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse **-¡No Sakura, hoy eres mi invitada especial, así que déjate consentir!... y por favor, no me digas así, háblame de tú ésta noche –** Ambos se sonrieron con éstas palabras, Sakura volvió a su sitio.

Kakashi sirvió una sopa de verduras y encendió las velas sobre la mesa. Estaban tan nerviosos que olvidaron apagar las luces lo que hizo que las velas lucieran poco por unos minutos. Cuando Sakura se percató, se levantó y apago las luces. Ambos se sentaron y se miraron en silencio por un par de minutos sin saber que decir para comenzar a cenar. Sin más el silencio Sakura dijo **– bueno ¿vamos a comer o nos miraremos hasta que el primero se ría? –** ambos soltaron una carcajada y con esto la tensión se rompió, comenzaron a cenar y a platicar amenamente sobre sus actividades en el día, sin duda ésta iba a ser una noche larga.


	5. Bajo la sombra del cerezo

Tenía en sus manos un sobre desgastado por el contacto con sus manos y el sudor que se impregnaba cada vez que lo pasaba con sus dedos para cerrarlo y abrirlo. Las esquinas estaba dobladas, el sobre no resistiría mucho tiempo antes de romperse por alguna de sus vértices, pero eso parecía no importarle a Sakura.

Estaba sentada sobre el pasto crecido a la sombra de un enorme cerezo que anunciaba nostálgicamente la llegada del Otoño, miraba a lo lejos la ciudad de Konoha bajo un manto de niebla que se esfumaba rápidamente al parecer, necesitaba estar a solas y sabía que un lugar lejano le ayudaría más que encerrarse en lo solitario de su departamento. El sol estaba apenas iluminando la pequeña población, el aire aún era fresco y húmedo, así sin querer había pasado la noche casi sin poder dormir. Miraba hacia la ventana luego de echar un vistazo a su reloj que con cada tic tac le anunciaba que las horas eran eternas.

Sakura estaba aparentemente tranquila observando la ciudad pequeña, los pájaros revoloteaban de árbol en árbol alegres por recibir los rayos de sol, mientras el contrastante rostro de la peli rosa parecía estar cansado de llorar una noche anterior. Esa carta sin duda le había tambaleado todo su ser y aún no conseguía, a pesar del tiempo, evitar que noticias de su ''amado'' Sasuke le hicieran este efecto anímico y psíquico.

Su corazón estaba fragmentado, roto, le faltaban pedazos en el más figurativo de los sentidos, sin duda todos los que conocían a la chica Kunoichi sabían que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ese chico, ahora de 22 años, le hacía mella en todos los sentidos. Con el tiempo había intentado que nada de esto le afectara, pero Sakura no era de acero, por más fuerte y fría que quisiera ser no podía evitar que le temblaran las piernas al saber del azabache. Esa no era la excepción.

Un día anterior apareció en su correo una carta por demás inusual, el sobre era más pequeño que cualquier de los que le acompañaban en el correo, curiosamente y como si fuera un juego del destino el sobre apareció al final, después de a ver visto el recibo de luz, de agua, un cobro de la membrecía de una revista de cocina que llegaba mensualmente, otro cobro por el penúltimo pago que debía hacer del refrigerador que meses atrás había comprado, tickets de promoción de varias cosas sin sentido y al final la pequeña carta. El sobre tenía una única insignia, la del pueblo de Konoha y detrás el nombre del remitente, Sasuke Uchiha.

El corazón de la peli rosa se tambaleo y sus piernas se debilitaron como si fuesen palillos lo que la hace caer al piso por poco, de pronto en su interior hubo hielo y calor al mismo tiempo, fue como si alguien le hubiese clavado algo en el estómago y todas las reacciones de alerta de su cuerpo se dispararan. Se quedó en blanco, su mente estaba en cualquier otro lugar del mundo pero ahí al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar y por un segundo escucho, como si de otro ser humano se tratara, su respiración en tercera persona, entrecortada y lenta.

Dejo los sobres importantes en la mesa del comedor y mientras iba lentamente a la sala pensó todas las maldiciones que le merecían ese hombre ingrato. Se sentó de un golpe en el sofá de segunda mano que tenía, con el sobre en sus manos comenzó a respirar profundo para calmar todo el océano de sensaciones que tenía por desbordarse. Luego de hacer un enorme y poco breve recuento de todas las ocasiones en que el azabache le rompió el corazón y con una lagrima evidentemente visible cayendo de sus ojos, aventó la carta a la mesa del comedor, fue por su bolso a su habitación y sin mirar hacia ninguna parte se fue al hospital.

Toda esa tarde se la pasó en dos lugares a la vez, su cuerpo estaba en el hospital atendiendo los pendientes necesarios, pero ocasionalmente su mente estaba en la mesa del comedor admirando la carta que había dejado casi intacta de aquel hombre mal agradecido.

Al llegar a casa luego de muchas recriminaciones mentales para el azabache y de llorar una vez más por él, luego de haber decidido no cenar nada ese día por la sensación pesada de su estómago y de decirse a sí misma miles de veces que tenía que ser fuerte y evitar abrir ese sobre, que ya llevaba en sus manos más de 2 horas, decidió maduramente abrir la carta, después de todo eran sólo letras y quizá eso le daría más motivos y valor para mandar a volar de una vez por todas ese erróneo sentimiento por Sasuke Uchiha.

El sobre ya no parecía recién llegado, tenía ya daños en las esquinas por contacto que habían tenido las manos se Sakura con el sobre. Preparó café cargado para la ocasión, quizá sería una noche larga y mínimo necesitaba estar en sus 5 sentidos para tomar decisiones congruentes.

Se sentó en su cama cómodamente, con la ventana abierta y el televisor de fondo para no sentir la soledad mientras leía los párrafos de la carta. Luego de 5 minutos de pensarlo… decidió leer…

" _Amada Sakura, nuevamente lastimo tu corazón con palabras que sé que no creerás, no te culpo he sido un imbécil sin escrúpulos y no encuentro la manera de pedirte perdón por todo lo que has pasado a casusa mía, pero me es necesario desahogar este sentir de mi pecho y hacerte saber que desde que dejé Konoha no he dejado de pensar en ti. Mi nueva misión es importante y es por eso que no puedo volver ahora mismo, pero sabes estoy contigo en mente y espíritu así como te siento yo todas las noches a mi lado al dormir._

 _Espérame pronto linda peli rosa, prometo volver a tu lado y remendar todas las roturas que he causado a tu corazón, mente y cuerpo. Prometo reponer el tiempo perdido y casarme contigo a la brevedad, he cambiado, ya no soy aquel niño mal educado del que te enamoraste ciegamente y que no supo valorarte, ahora soy un hombre y prometo amarte siempre. Iré pronto linda Sakura, muy pronto._

 _Te amo, Sasuke''_

 _El corazón de la peli rosa se estrujo, fue como si algo en su interior se rompía y un fuego le renovara nuevamente. En el fondo estaba segura de que Sasuke mentía, siempre que le decía que iba a volver en cartas pasaban meses antes de que él volviera y siempre volvía con un dejo de amargura un poco más refinado que la vez anterior, temía por su corazón, temía por ella y por todo lo que implicaba. Casarse, nunca le había hablado de matrimonio en ninguna de sus cartas, pero no podía confiar nuevamente. Había sido un patán toda su vida ¿que había de cambiar ahora?_

 _Sakura se levantó y de un golpe lanzo la taza con el café a lo lejos quebrando el cristal de su ventana y fuertemente, y sin poder evitarlo o verlo venir, se soltó en llanto en el piso de su habitación. La madrugada fue larga y leyó la carta una y otra vez hasta que miro el reloj marcar las 3 am._

 _Sentada mirando al pueblo Sakura recordaba la noche anterior con un poco de melancolía y nostalgia, casarse con Sasuke, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, nunca hubiera pensado que el azabache le diría esas palabras, nunca si quiera lo habría contemplado. Vaya, lo amaba, o al menos eso creía hasta ese momento, pero a pesar de eso nunca se miró a futuro casada con él, quizá solo de pequeña cuando su entendimiento no abarcaba todo lo que un matrimonio implicaba._

 _Sin duda tenía muchas cosas que pensar, necesitaba estar segura de que haría, generalmente le respondía las carta haciéndole, por poco, un listado de quejas sobre su comportamiento y como la trataba, pero ahora Sakura era otra. Había pasado tiempo, tiempo atrás se prometió no ser la misma niña tonta de la que se burlaría nadie y necesitaba asegurarse de que eso le quedara claro al Uchiha._

 _De pronto a lo lejos escuchó una voz evidentemente masculina pero poco perceptible. Miró hacia la dirección de la voz… era Kakashi, eran casi las 8 am y era la hora típica en que su sensei salía a respirar y calentar._

 _ **K- Adiós mocosa… sonríe, el día es soleado…-**_ _grito su maestro mientras rápidamente desaparecía por el monte siguiendo su ruta habitual._

 _Sakura inevitablemente sonrío y un rayo de sol pego justo en su cara encandilándola, por un segundo y sin darse cuenta, Sasuke salía de su mente y ella sonrío, de pronto algo en su pecho se revoloteo y respiro profundamente._

 _Levantándose decididamente miró al horizonte y se dijo para sí misma en voz alta_ _ **– ¡ya no Sasuke, ya no!**_

 _Miro la carta y con fuerza y coraje pero aún más determinación, rompió la carta del azabache en minúsculos pedazos y la aventó al viento que se los llevó rápidamente haciéndolos desvanecerse en el bello paisaje de Konoha y con algunas hojas de cerezo disimulando el dolor que Sakura sintió al ser ahora más fuerte de lo que ella misma pensó._


	6. Ya no soy una niña

_**Este capítulo contiene descripciones para mayores de 18 años, si no los tienes pues… ya saben.**_

 _Habian pasado ya más de 3 semanas luego del perturbador sueño de Kakashi con Sakura, aún a pesar de eso la tensión en él estaba presente. Luego de intentar evitarla por algunos días fue inevitable no verla debido a acontecimientos agenos a su control y cada día, ya fuese de mañana tarde o noche, la veia caminar por calles de Konoha._

 _Dias atrás, en una noche especialmente estrellada, Kakashi se topó con Sakura y como no queriendo la invitó a pasar a probar una de sus deliciosas cenas. Evidentemente ella ya habia probado cosa así, pero las cosas estaban cambiando lentamente sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y las noche se tornó realmente larga. Entre vino tinto recien adquirido y el delicioso aroma de los guisos la platica se tornaba amena fuera cual fuera el tema de conversación._

 _ **S- De verdad me va a convencer de que no soy la única mujer a la que le ha cocinado Sensei, no lo tome a mal pero no se lo creo –**_ _la peli rosa esboso una enorme sonrisa al recordar algunos de los rumores que habia entorno a la vida ''amorosa'' de su maestro. Como recuerdan él tenía fama de picaro y se sabía que disfrutaba de largas citas con mujeres de distintas edades y estatus._

 _ **K- ¿porqué lo dudas Sakura?... ¿no me veo como un hombre selectivo acaso?-**_ _Kakashi cuestiono a Sakura con un hilo de inseguridad, entonces ¿Cómo era que lo veia Sakura, como un simple pervertido?._

 _ **S- Pues no lo sé… digo –**_ _Sakura bebio un sorbo de vino_ _ **\- … no es que no sea selectivo Sensei, es solo que… todos sabemos la fama que tiene en cuanto a las mujeres…-**_ _Kakashi le interrumpio._

 _ **K- ¿De qué hablas? –**_ _Kakashi soltó el bocado y lo dejo sobre el plato esperando con cierta ansia la respuesta de su ex alumna._

 _ **S- … pues… -**_ _La peli rosa bebio nuevamente vino, de un momento a otro su cara se torno del color de su cabello, habia cometido una grave indiscrecion._ _ **\- … la gente dice muchas cosas Kakashi.**_

 _ **K- ¿como que? –**_ _Kakashi tomó el bocado que había dejado sobre el plato y lentamente lo metió en su boca esperando la respuesta de su ex alumna._

 _ **S- … bueno, todos dicen que tienes mucha suerte en conquistar a las mujeres… y llebarlas a la cama –**_ _Sakura introdujo en su boca un enorme bocado para estar lo más entretenida posible y evadir cualquier cuestionamiento de Kakashi._

 _ **K- ¡oh ya!...¿y eso me hace un hombre poco caballeroso?...-**_ _Kakashi bebió algo de vino._

 _ **S-… bnooo… bbnoo… -**_ _Sakura trago rápido el bocado para aclarar lo que parecia una metida de pata monumental_ _ **\- … claro que no, es decir… no lo sé… es sólo que… bueno, hay chicos que son así, terminan con lo suyo y se largan.**_

 _ **K- Entonces ¿lo deduces de acuerdo a tu experiencia?... –**_ _Kakashi le dio en donde mas le dolia a Sakura así sin querer._

 _Sakura habia metio un enorme bocado a su boca y al parecer la pregunta de su Sensei habia dado en el clavo._

 _ **S- bueno…¿qué puedo decir? Quizá he estado con puro imbesil… pero si a todas las mujeres con quienes has estado les cocinas así… entiendo cuál es el secreto para tu don con las mujeres.**_

 _Kakashi se puro rojo bajo la mascara que subría su rostro, si ella supiera si quiera del sueño que tuvo con la chiquilla que ahora degustaba su deliciosa comida, no habría dicho eso._

 _ **K- ¿Crees entonces que ese es mi secreto?... a las mujeres no sólo se les conquista por el estomago Sakura... ah que ser experto en conocer lo que quieren… y caerán –**_ _La chiquilla se puso nuevamente roja y bebio más vino._

 _Por unos segundos, que más bien parecieron horas, el silencio reino en la mesa. Estaban hablando de cosas intimas, aunque ninguno de los dos mencionara nada sexual era evidente que la platica giraba en torno a ello._

 _ **K- ¿nunca te habian cocinado así Sakura?...-**_ _Kakashi intentó romper el helido silencio que habia empezado a formarse por el tema sobre la mesa._

 _ **S- No tan delicioso Kakashi.**_

 _ **k- Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si por el bien de ambos nos reunimos a cenar alguna vez a la semana?..-**_ _Kakashi sabia que eso le traeria algun problema en el futuro, despues de todo comenzaba a darse cuenta de que la queria más que como a una ex alumna… o amiga._

 _ **S- ¡¿de verdad!?... pues claro… podemos turnarnos Sensei, la soledad de mi departamente me quita el ánimo incluso si es para preparar la cena.-**_ _La peli rosa habia hecho una mueca de nostalgia al recordar las ricas cenas que solia hacer su madre años atrás._

 _ **K- ¡Vale! –**_ _por debajo de la mascara Kakashi sonreía._

 _Luego de esa noche, era casual que dos veces por semana se vieran únicamente para compartir los alimentos. Una vez en su departamente y una vez en el de Sakura, aunque casi siempre terminaba cocinando él._

 _Luego de que pasaran 3 largas semanas desde ese sueño, Kakashi fue victima nuevamente de la hermosa peli rosa._

 _Esa noche habian cenado en el departamento de él y el aroma de ella rondaba aún en el ambiente. Cuando la acompaño a su pequeño departamento pasaban ya de las 2 am, parecia que cada vez que se reunian terminaban las largas platicas cada vez más tarde. Eran amenas esas noches en que hablaban de cosas tan absurdas como los accesorios de los uniformes de combate y los posibles cambios que ambos les harían. Esa noche la platica en turno era sobre las mascotas preferidas para ambos, Kakashi preferia los perros por la cantidad de energía que tenían y la agilidad que les caracterizaba para el ataque y la busqueda, mientras que para Sakura un pequeño gato o un hamster le parecian bien, sus horarios en el hospital no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre y necesitaba una mascota que no le demandara tantas atenciones, ademas de tantos desastres._

 _Ambos iban por la calle platicanso sobre bobada y media cuando fue hora de despedirse._

 _ **S- ¡me diverti mucho Sensei! espero que no se les ocurra cambiarme los horarios en el hospital pronto porque de verdad extranaría cenar en compañía tuya –**_ _la peli rosa sonrío como una chiquilla con un juguete nuevo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras por su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos sobre Kakashi y lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, sin querer se estaba acostumbrando a esa compañía que no era de alumna- maestro._

 _ **K- ¡esperemos que no!... yo también me la páso bien contigo chiquilla…-**_ _se miraron en silencio y Kakashi se puro rojo por debajo se du oscura mascara_ _ **\- bueno… ya ve a dormir, no me quiero sentir culpable si te quedas dormida niña-**_ _con su mano desorganizó su cabello como de costumbre ocasionando que Sakura se sonrojara._

 _ **S- Descansa maestro -**_ _le dijo Lla peli rosa con una enorme sonrisa alejandose lentamente de espaldas a él._

 _ **K- Igual –**_ _su unica palabra intentaba disimular el enorme gusto que le daba pasar las noches con ella, aunque fuese solo para degustar platillos deliciosos._

 _Caminó lentamente hasta su departamente tarareando mentalmente una cancin, cuando llegó a su departamente aspiró fuertemente y se quedó de pie mirando el desastre sobra la mesa y sonriendo al recordar las caras que hacia Sakura al comer y reír al mismo tiempo._

 _Rápidamente levantó todo el desorden mientras escuchaba el rechinar de los grillos en las afueras de su casa y cansado, con miles de pensamientos rondandole la cabeza sobre lo que habia estado pasando semanas atrás y las misiones que se le habían encomendado, se tiró en su cama quitandose torpemente su vestimenta hasta quedar en simples calzoncillos._

 _Pronto cayó en un sueño profundo_

 _Hatake estaba en la sala, el ambiente era calido y ligero, parecia que estaba atardeeciendo por los colores que se asomaban por las ventanas, morados, naranjas y amarillos. Aparentemente estaba sólo aunque habia cosas distintas en su departamento, por ejemplo la mesa tenía un bonito mantel de centro en color blanco tejido, con detalles de perlas en las orillas, el la cocina todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, parecia como si alguien hubiera entrado a tirar todo lo que estubiera estorbando para una escena de comercial._

 _El ambiente olia a cerezos, un aroma muy similar al que le recordaba a Sakura. Un gatoblanco con orejas, cola y naris en amarillo paso por sus tobillos rosandole las piernas mientras miraba a Kakashi de un modo familiar. Sin duda algo estaba raro._

 _ **Kakashi!-**_ _una voz femenina le hablo detrás de él, desde la habitación._

 _Hatake voltéo casi asustado para donde estaba la dulce voz femenina y su sorpresa no era menor._

 _ **K- ¡Sa… Sakura! –**_ _El rostro de Kakashi se puso toralmente rojo bajo la mascara y sintío como las piernas le temblaban al mirar a la peli rosa en un bonito conjunto rojo hecho aparentemente de encaje y tejido con un hilo muy fino que dejaba poco a la imaginación._

 _Su curveado cuerpo se adaptaba perfectamente a las pequeñas prendas y el color le favorecia totalmente al convinar perfecto con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosa._

 _ **S- ¿Cuanto más vas a esperar Kakashi? –**_ _pregunto la peli rosa mientras saba un paso al frente lentamente acercandose a él._ _ **– acaso no te das cuenta de que también yo te deseo… ya no soy una niña Kakashi – sensei.**_

 _Kakashi quedo petrificado ante tal declaración, nunca hubiera imaginado que Sakura se presentaría así en su departamento y menos en esas prendas tan pequeñas y sugerentes. No dio ni un pasó a tras cuando ella se le acercó, pero seguro que quería hacerlo, por primera vez en su larga vida sexual se sentía intimidado ante la belleza y sensualidad de una mujer._

 _ **K- ¿qué… qué haces? –**_ _Kakashi se agarro de una silla del comedor que ya hacia detrás de él impidiendole retroceder un paso más._

 _ **S- ¿qué pása Sensei, acaso no te gusto? –**_ _La peli rosa avanzó 2 pasos más hasta él._

 _ **K- ¡no!… no es eso, eres… bella, hermosa… es sólo que… -**_ _Hatake no podía articular palabra sin tomar aire antes de pronunciarla, estaba realmente nervioso._

 _ **S- Y ¿porque no me tomas?… hace tanto tiempo que te tengo tan cerca sensei… y tan lejos al mismo tiempo…-**_ _Sakura se acercó lo suficiente para colocar su rostro sobre su pecho y sus manos sobre sus hombros, que Kakashi no pudo evitar tomarla por la cintura_ _ **\- ¿no te das cuenta de cuánto me gustas maestro?.-**_ _Sakura levantó su rostro y lo miró con unos ojos de pasion y ternura mezclados_ _ **.**_

 _Lentamente Sakura tomó el rostro de Hatake y lo besó fuerte y profundamente. Para Kakashi fue el punto de quiebre, perdió todo el control sobre sí mismo y en un ataque de pasión tomó a Sakura con más fuerza de la cintur y respondió el besó de una manera feroz._

 _Rápidamente los besos de Kakashi pasaron suave y pasionalmente al cuello de Sakura bajando por la mandibula y mordiendo delicadamente el lobulo la oreja de Sakura. Su lengua se movía como si jugara con el correr de la sangre, mientras sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta sus gluteos y subir hasta sus pechos como intentando encontrar algo perdido casi desesperadamente, no sin ser delicadamente pasional._

 _Sakura por su parte no se limitaba a jadear entrecortadamente al sentir los besos bajando hasta su pecho, sus manos recorrian la espalda y el torso de Kakashi para quitarle el saco verde que parecia horroroso en ese momento. Sus manos habilmente desabotonaron el chaleco y lo bajaron con cierta calma por el tronco de Hatake hasta que un ruido sordo dio la señal de que había caído hasta el suelo._

 _ **K- Sa… Sakura –**_ _dijo entrecortadamente mientras hacia una pausa al besar el pecho descubierto de la chica_ _ **– esto… no está… bien.**_

 _Sakura lo tomó por la mandibula tierna y sensualmente, y lo hizo callar con un beso pasional que hizo que incluso sus manos se tensáran y dejáran de investigar lo que había debajo de su bonito sostén rojo._

 _ **S- ¿Quién lo dice?-**_ _le respondío decididamente para continuar besandolo mientras bajaba por su cuello llegando al músculo trapcio y luego a su clavicúla._

 _Kakashi no pudo hablar luego de ello y se limitó a callar mientras retomaba la tarea de investigar lo que escondía su sostén rojo y besar delicadamente su pecho._

 _De pronto el sostén cayó al piso sin avisar y en un movimiento rápido, levantó a Sakura girandola en 180° y sentarla sobre la mesa del comedor, arrojando antes la silla que se interponía entre ella y la superficie elegida. Las manos de Kakashi se detuvieron sobre las costillas fijas de Sakura y delicadamente la estrujo mientras bajaba lentamente besandola por su pecho y llegando hasta la aureola de su seno derecho._

 _ **S- ¡aah!...-**_ _La peli rosa aventó un pequeño gemido mientras sostenía con ambas manos el cabello plateado de su sensei. Junto con esto Kakashi regreso lentamente hasta los labios de la peli rosa y la besó largamente._

 _Las manos de la chica bajaron lentamente hasta la cintura de Hatake y con un habil movimiento sacó la camisa de entre el pantaló y la sacó del cuerpo de Kakashi obligandolo sutilmente a levantar los brazós para agilizar la actividad. Sus manos regresaron a la cintura y como si fuese un paciente examinó el torsó firme y cuadrado del maestro de combato._

 _ **K- ¡Sa… Sakura! –**_ _gimio nuevamente Hatake mientras continuaba con el ardúo trabajo de besar cada parte del cuello de la chica hasta llegar a la clavicula._ _ **–no… puedo…**_

 _La chica lo tomó nuevamente por el cuello y puso su rostro enrojecido frent al de él_ _ **– ¿no puedes qué Sensei?-**_ _la respiración acelerada de ambos se sincronizó sin querer y él cerró los ojos._

 _ **K- ¿no puedo… continuar… eres.. –**_ _antes de que dijera la palabra prohibida Sakura lo calló con un beso y con sus manos comenzó a frotar su entre pierna. Kakashi se limitó a gemir entre los labios de Sakura mientras ella mordía vorazmente su labio inferior._

 _ **S- ¡ya no soy una niña Kakashi... no te das cuenta que soy una mujer! –**_ _le dijo casi susurrante al opido estas palabras. Y como si hubieses sido la frase clave Kakashi la levantó y la llebó con cierta rapidez a la habitación._

 _Sakura cayó con delicadeza en las sábanas verde olivo de Kakashi y sin más que poder decir en su defensa, Hatake se desvistió con ayuda casi totalmente de Sakura mientras él sacaba suavemente la prenda interior en color rojo de la peli rosa._

 _El juego había llegado a su momento cumbre, ambos se movían con un ritmo sincronizádo y perfecto de arriba hacia debajo, los sonidos eran pasionalmente ritmicos, suave y casi inaudibles, como si ambos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo incluso en qué volumen actuarían esa noche. Las embestidas de aquel maestro de combate hacían notar su larga experiencia y podía parecer que ni siquiera tenía dificultad en cambiar de posición cuando ella hacía sonidos clave que por experiencia entendía bien Hatake._

 _Las manos de la peli rosa estaba agarradas rudamente de la cabecera de la cama y a lado las de su senseí, mientras sus cuerpos cabalgaban libremente por la cama._

 _Finalmente y luego de una ardua batalla entre las sábanas Kakashi hizo un gesto de dolor y placer al tiempo que Sakura aventaba al viento un gemido que bien pudo despertar a los vecinos, era la señal de que el juego había terminado y como si de ajedrez se tratara, los movimientos empleados por Sakura le dieron el triunfo esperado._

 _ **K- ¡Sakura! –**_ _gritó suavemente Hatake con poca fuerza como si le hubiesen dado un golpe justo en la boca del estómago._

 _ **S- ¡Sensei!... –**_ _dijo Sakura aún con poco aliento intentando recobrar el aire que había expulsado con el gemido final_ _ **\- ¡yo.. yo te…**_

 _El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, 6:30 am, Kakashi estaba empapado en sudor como si hubiera llegado del entrenamiento mientras que sus sábanas le advertián que antes de irse a correr tendría que meterlas a la lavadora._

 _Ésta vez no fue un sueño perturbador, ya era obvio que sus deseos se habían manifestado por medio de su sueño, un sueño que esperaba cumplir muy en el fondo._


	7. A llegado un complice

Estaba totalmente dormida, el sol estaba apareciendo silencioso por el horizonte entrando delicadamente por la ventana de su dormitorio siendo obstruido levemente por la cortina de flores rosas y moradas que cubría la privacidad del interior. Pasaba de las 7 am y la alarma no había sonado aún, una noche antes fue desactivada con cierta felicidad porque al día siguiente era su hermoso día de descanso. No es que no amara su trabajo en el hospital, simplemente necesitaba un descanso.

Una noche antes Kakashi la había dejado en la puerta de su hogar cerca de la 1 am, temprano para lo que normalmente era llegar después de las 2 incluso. La cena fue todo un manjar, en esa ocasión la prepararon entre ambos, ella se encargó de las verduras y la sopa y él de hacer el rico filete de res que prometía quedar delicioso con su receta ''secreta'' **–Sensei…¿ de verdad creíste que nadie más conocía esa preparación?... mi madre la cocinaba cuando era una niña, aún recuerdo su sazón, hace tanto que no pruebo ese delicioso sabor… -** la chiquilla estaba encantada, seguramente le quedaría tan deliciosa como todo lo que hacía, pero el hecho de que fuera la misma que su madre preparaba la hacía aún más especial.

 **K - Dame crédito Sakura, esto lo preparo sólo en ocasiones muy especiales… –** Navidad, Año nuevo **– pocos de mis amigos han probado este manjar –** Kakashi hablaba sin mirar a la ojiverde, sin percatarse de lo que sus palabras había significado para ella.

 **S- … ¿ocasiones especiales?... –** se quedó un poco en silencio mientras su maestro dejaba de lado la salsa que preparaba, su pregunta le perturbo un poco **…- ¿entonces ésta es una ocasión especial Kakashi? –** Sakura se giró en dirección de Hatake y lo miró con una sonrisita traviesa y de complicidad, en el fondo de su ser algo lee había hecho sentir chispas.

Kakashi no midió la importancia de éstas simples palabras, obviamente era una ocasión especial, estaban juntos, como chiquillos riendo, haciendo bromas absurdas y cocinando juntos como toda una pareja de novios, aunque no lo fueran. Era importante porque a lo largo de las semanas su confianza mutua había crecido, hablaban de cualquier tema, se conocían casi totalmente y estaban juntos, compartiendo la cena ¿porque no debería de serlo?

 **K- Bueno… -** se giró a mirarla dejando un poco de lado la tarea que estaba realizando – **pues claro que es especial Sakura, estamos juntos…** -eso sonó de una manera muy romántica, en el fondo si era la intención, pero no debió escucharse así… **aún – es decir… compartimos la cena, somos grandes amigos y no estamos solos, siempre que se comparte algo así es especial…**

 **¿No?**

 **S- SI…tienes razón Sensei –** Sakura se giró de inmediato, las mismas chispas que había sentido, ahora le quemaban -¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?- pensó para sus adentros mientras continuaba con las verduras.

Esa noche sin duda había sido especial, esa sencilla conversación estaba haciendo notar que ambos comenzaban a enamorarse y que curiosamente ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta aún. A pesar del pequeño silencio que le siguió a esas palabras, ambos retomaron su buen humor, estuvieron charlando y riendo toda la noche hasta que Kakashi decidió no ser responsable de que Sakura llegara tarde al hospital al día siguiente, ninguno de los 2 recordaba que descansaría, estaban concentrados en el presente perfecto de esa noche, y así sin más se encaminaron a media noche por las solas calles del pueblo.

La peli rosa estaba acostada a pie tirante en su enorme cama, con las cobijas en el piso y su sabana cobijando parte de su cuerpo, su mejilla tenía una larga línea blanca, una descripción gráfica de lo bien que había descansado esa madrugada. De pronto alguien toco a su puerta, pero no fue lo suficientemente audible para despertar a la chica, nuevamente el sonido de la puerta, en esta ocasión logró que la chica saliera levemente de su ensoñación. Al tercer intento el sonido fue más brusco y alto, lo que la hizo levantarse de la cama de un golpe y gritar – ya voooyy- sus manos tallaban sus ojos mientras daba un último bostezo, al parecer el sueño aún intentaba atraparla en la cama.

Se levantó con evidente desgano y se dirigió a la sala **– ¡ay dios! –** la chica regreso rápidamente a la habitación al percatarse que no llevaba más que unas pantaletas puestas, ella prefería dormir ligera, sólo en Invierno usaba pijamas para dormir. Busco entre su ropa algo cómodo y que fuera suficiente para cubrir su desnudez y verme algo presentable para abrir a quien fueses que estuviera tocando a su puerta.

Luego de encontrar un viejo sweater que le había relajado algunos años atrás, nunca lo usaba fuera de su casa porque le quedaba enorme y solo por comodidad era que lo usaba. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta, no sin antes afirmar una vez más que ya iba.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta su semblante cambio drásticamente, fue como si hubieses visto a un fantasma, sus piernas temblaron y sus manos comenzaron a sudar inmediatamente. No pronunció ni una sola palabra al abrir la puerta, sólo se quedó ahí de hielo, mirando.

 **H- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿A quién esperabas? Parece que viste a un fantasma –** Sakura tenía sentimientos encontrados, la última vez que había tenido noticias de su amiga Hinata habían pasado meses, la chica ojiperla se había ido de viaje luego de una misión y no prometió volver pronto, sin duda, parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Sakura no logró hacer otra cosa que dar un salto hacia afuera y darle un enorme y apretado abrazo a su inseparable amiga, tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a nadie más que a las personas en el Hospital y últimamente más a Kakashi, pero no era lo mismo, una amiga es como una parte de ti, alguien que te conoce, que sabe todo de ti y que te escucha, te reprime de ser necesario y te centra cuando todo parece que nada tiene piso, sin duda era algo inesperado, algo que la hacía largamente feliz.

 **H- ¡hay… me… asfixias!...Sakura… -** Hinata no hizo más que regresar el largo y fuerte apretón de la peli rosa y sonreír mientras sentía enorme felicidad de volver a ver a la chica ojiverde.

 **S- ¡perdón!…** \- Sakura soltó lentamente el cuerpo tamaño promedio de la ojiperla y luego la tomo con ambas manos del rostro como intentando comprobar que estaba ahí y que no seguía dormida **– Hina… te extrañé tanto ¿por qué no me diste señales de vida, crees que no te necesité? –** el entrecejo de Sakura se arrugo un poco como si esto último fuera un leve reclamo.

 **H- jajaja ok, ni un ¿cómo estás o como te fue?... yo también te extrañé boba, hay mucho que contar –** Hinata se sonrío mientras pronunciaba éstas palabras.

 **S – Lo sé… hay mucho… qué contar Hina –** su voz pasó de un momento a otro de alegría a nostalgia mientras hacía un gesto extraño entre sonrisa y algo parecido a disgusto.

 **H - ¡woow!... entonces algo importante está pasando... ¿por qué no pasamos y mientras me das un poco de agua charlamos? –** Hina hizo un gesto chistoso para insinuarle a Sakura que estaba cansada y necesitaba algo de beber y quizás también de comer.

Las chicas pasaron a la sala y mientras Sakura cambiaba sus ropas por algo más adecuado Hina le contaba algunas de las hermosas ciudades por las que había pasado. La mañana se alargó y cuándo miraron el reloj pasaban ya de las 12:30pm.

 **H- Bueno loca… ya hable demasiado de todo lo que he hecho, es tu turno… ¿Qué ha pasado con la vida de Sakura? …-** Hina se detuvo para beber un poco del jugo de arándano que ambas compartían antes de hacer la pregunta del millón **– y ¿Sasuke?**

Sakura apretó sus puños y su estómago se estrujo, sabía que todos le preguntarían eso en algún momento, pero ahora la respuesta no sería la de antes. Antes de contestar la pregunta importante, se echó un bocadillo a la boca y retomo una postura relajada para no sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

 **S- Bueno… no sé nada de él… otra vez, hace… algún tiempo me envió una carta diciéndome que quiere casarse conmigo –** Hinata había tomado un bocadillo y apenas dijo eso la peli rosa Hina lo escupió como sorprendida de lo que había escuchado, Sakura continuo **– sabes es tan idiota, cree que lo seguiré esperando, cree que soy la misma tonta de antes y que sus cartitas son suficientes para endúlzame el oído nuevamente. Pero está equivocado, ahora soy otra Hina he cambiado… y si él regresa, nadie más lo estará esperando.**

Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida de lo mucho que su amiga había crecido, era otra sin duda alguna y eso le gustaba, se sentía feliz por ella. La plática sobre el azabache se extendió hasta las más de las 2 pm y entonces Sakura dijo la palabra clave…

 **S- Hina… eres a la primera persona que le cuento esto, llegaste en el momento oportuno –** sonrío, posteriormente bebía el último sorbo de jugo de arándano que quedaba en su vaso **-… Hina… ¡creo que estoy enamorada!**

 **Gracias por leer, ahora habrá quizás una cómplice de todo éste juego de enamorados.**


	8. Vino Blanco

A lo lejos la ciudad de Konoha resaltaba sus lugares más emblemáticos, los pequeños edificios eran reconocibles incluso a esa altura, la vista desde la enorme estatua representativa del pueblo era perfecta. Kakashi disfrutaba no solo de la vista si no de la altura, amaba la adrenalina, de joven había sido un reto llegar a lo más alto pero luego de hacerlo la primera vez, lo demás fue pan comido, amaba también sentir el viento a gran velocidad chocar con sus mejillas y como se descomponían sus cabellos plateados con el ritmo de éste, sentir lo frío de la brisa le hacía centrarse y pensar más claramente.

Desde hacía años ese lugar era su favorito para reflexionar, para abrazar su tristeza y luego echarla al vacío cuando se sentía un poco mejor, posteriormente y a toda velocidad bajaba a grandes saltos y llegaba al pequeño pueblo caminando tranquilamente, siempre tarareando una canción. Llegaba a ese sitio si necesitaba meditar sobre cualquier situación que le invadiera la mente y a veces, sólo a veces, su corazón, en esta ocasión, ambos. Antes de lograr subir el gran monumento, se iba a la orilla del río más cercano y bajo un enorme cerezo se quedaba mirando el tranquilo correr del agua y los pequeños peces de colores aprovechar la corriente.

Era muy de mañana aún, apenas las 6:56 am, ese día en especial necesitaba pensar las cosas que le venían ocurriendo semanas atrás y en lugar de ir a correr como era habitual, decidió alzarse rápidamente hasta la oreja del gran monumento para aclarar su mente, tranquilizar sus emociones y ser consciente de lo que su estómago, y al parecer, su corazón le intentaban decir.

La noche anterior había perdido el sueño pensando en Sakura, otra vez, luego de dejarla en su casa cerca de la 1 am, decidió dar un paseo algo largo por las solitarias calles del pueblo para aclarar un poco su mente y calmar su ansiedad, cada día estaban más cerca uno del otro, cada día su confianza iba en aumento y podían hablar de temas diversos, excepto lo que para ambos era un sentimiento oculto, enamoramiento, y es que eso, todo eso, le generaba mucha ansiedad, nunca antes había tenido que calmar sus enormes ganas de besar a una mujer, quizá incluso, nunca había tenido esa enorme necesidad de besar y poseer de ese modo tan intenso a una mujer.

Se cuestionaba una y otra vez si era correcto sentir aquello, todo indicaba que era incorrecto enamorarse de la peli rosa, su edad, su posición dentro del clan, su posición social y la de ella, su larga amistad, en fin, pensarla tanto y desearla así complicaba mucho las cosas. Era un Shinobi, cualquiera en el consejo le diría que se alejara de ella, que no se metiera en camisa de once varas, que no encendiera ese fuego, etc., etc., pero ¿cómo le decía eso a su interior? ¿Cómo se convencía a sí mismo de ello? Obviamente sentía culpa, remordimiento, pero aquel sentimiento, o lo que fuera, era más poderoso que cualquier cosa racional que pasara por su cabeza. Era una guerra interna entre lo que sentía y lo que era correcto, según la sociedad.

Permaneció ahí arriba durante casi 2 horas y a pesar de ellos las dudas en su mente no se difuminaban. Y es que había algo más, tenía miedo. Aquel galante caballero, lleno de masculinidad y poder, con fuerza suficiente para acabar con medio ejercito él sólo, o uno completo, tenía miedo.

En primer lugar miedo de equivocarse y hacerle daño a Sakura, él sabía la larga y triste historia entre el idiota azabache y la ojiverde y temía lastimarla más si aquello no resultaba bien. En segundo lugar temía profundamente estar enamorado y no ser correspondido, aquel miedo era evidentemente infundado pero real, nunca le había abierto su corazón a nadie pero no soportaría ser rechazado por la chica, estaba seguro, según la historia de Sakura y Sasuke, que si el azabache regresaba ella volvería corriendo a sus brazos como en todas las ocasiones anteriores. Al menos eso creía.

En tercer lugar tenía miedo de perder su autonomía e independencia, toda su vida había estado sólo, ya fuera por decisión propia o porque las circunstancias lo dictaban, estaba acostumbrado a preparar comida para uno, incluso cuando tuvo que invitar a Sakura las 2 primeras veces las porciones no fueron suficientes por su mal cálculo. Él sabía a qué se arriesgaba, perdería autonomía, porque siempre que uno se entrega a alguien pierde algo y ese alguien comienza a ser el centro, inconscientemente, de nuestro mundo personal. Temía perder esa libertad de poder estar con cualquier mujer que deseara, aunque desde hacía tiempo esa necesidad había desaparecido, pero conociéndose se aburriría rápido, o esa esperanza tenía, en fin.

El miedo a todo esto y a muchas cosas más le estaban quebrando la cabeza, nunca antes se había sentido así, a sus 36 años, nunca se había enamorado tan fuertemente. No quería dañarla, no merecía más daño del que había recibido por parte del imbécil de Sasuke, y él era otro asunto por resolver. ¿Qué pasaría si él regresaba? ¿Qué ocurriría si por buena suerte Sakura lo elegía a él y el azabache la reclamaba? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser correspondido, la chica siempre había sido amable y atenta con su sensei, nada le indicaba que por sus deliciosas cenas, ella se había enamorado.

Todo esto tenía que resolverlo cuanto antes, era urgente.

De pronto, todo lo colmo de ansiedad, ni si quiera sus inner le ayudaban, al parecer estaba sólo con la problemática en turno, no los escuchaba darle la razón o no, era como si incluso ellos estuvieran confusos con todo esto, era patético, parecía adolescente, ok, un poco. Pero necesitaba solucionar qué haría pronto, antes de que fuera tarde. Si no es que ya lo era.

Se levantó de un momento a otro sin pensarlo **– Debo tomar una decisión -** se dijo fuerte y duramente en voz alta para posteriormente dar un gran salto hasta lo bajo del monumento.

El aterrizaje fue perfecto como de costumbre, se enderezo, acomodo sus cabellos, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dispuso a caminar hasta su hogar cuando…

 **KU - ¿Kakashi?... ¡ hey Kakashi qué gusto verte! –** Hatake no advirtió quien estaba ahí, detrás de él, luego de la segunda palabra pudo identificar a la hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y que sin duda tenía un aspecto muy mejorado desde la última vez que se vieron.

 **KA – ¡ Kurenai!… qué… qué sorpresa ¿cuándo volviste a la ciudad? –** estaba realmente sorprendido de verla, luego de su última misión Kurenai decidió ir a visitar a algunos amigos lejanos a ciudades en otros extremos del país la perdida de uno de los suyos le hizo valorar las amistades y el cariño que parecía haberse desvanecido con el pasar de los años.

Ambos se acercaron uno al otro y se dieron un largo y apretado abrazo, ambos lo necesitaban, aunque por evidentes circunstancias diferentes. Eran muy buenos amigos desde el pasado, en su época de ''juventud'' compartían el gusto por entrenar en el río y cuando los nombraron maestros hicieron un festejo que quedó grabado para la posteridad en la mente de ambos.

Curiosamente había vivido cosas muy similares, compartían gustos diversos y si, ambos estaban solos. Al menos eso se pensaba.

 **KU - ¡te vez muy bien Hatake!... ¿qué hay de nuevo tonto?... ¿por fin te han domado o sigues de alma rebelde? -** sus palabras fueron dichas entre una enorme sonrisa, de verdad quería saber si algo nuevo había ocurrido, pero no sabía que esas palabras eran cinceladas en el pecho del peli plata.

 **KA- ¿qué?... no, yo… sólo paseo y tú qué me cuentas, debes ponerme al tanto, cuéntame ¿hasta donde te perdiste ésta vez boba? –** Kakashi desvió hábilmente la atención en él, pero Kurenai no era tonta ni primeriza, conocía bien a su viejo amigo y si no era en ese momento, seguro en otro más adelante le sacaría la sopa.

Ambos soltaron una leve carcajada sin dejar de mirarse y luego de un suspiro Kurenai le sugirió un buen desayuno a Kakashi, curiosamente era a la única persona a la que nunca le había podido dejar la cuenta, eso decía mucho de su amistad.

Caminaron lentamente por las calles mientras platicaban arduamente, más Kurenai que Hatake, tenía mucho que contarle, todos los lugares maravillosos que fue a visitar, como fue el encuentro con los amigos que tenía a la distancia, los triste que fue para ella saber del fallecimiento de algunos, en fin. Mucho que contarle al shinobi.

La mañana se alargó hasta transformarse en una tarde calurosa, el clima estaba raro ese año, un día llovía con intensidad, por la noche calor insoportable, a la mañana un fresco casi helado, en fin. La madrugada anterior cayó una lluvia moderada, las calles de la ciudad aún estaban húmedas por ello, la mañana había sido muy fresca y ya por la tarde, el calor era un poco insoportable.

Pasaba de las 3 pm cuando salieron del pequeño restaurante de comida Cantonesa, caminaron lenta y tranquilamente, luego de unas calles Kakashi le invito una copa a la, su interior le decía que necesitaba sacar toda la presión de su interior, necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera él mismo, ni sus inner estaban ahí en esos momentos de dificultad, además… por su posición dentro del clan, ella lo comprendería a la perfección y quizás podría aconsejarle, después de todo era su amiga más longeva, se conocía muy bien desde la juventud, era su amiga del alma.

 **KU - ¡vaya Kakashi este lugar está mejorando!... –** le dijo Kurenai observando el departamento de Hatake mientras tomaba asiento en la sala **\- … podría asegurar que tiene… una pequeñísima esencia femenina, ¿alguien más aquí?... ¡Kakashi!**

El shinobi estaba en la cocina escuchando con atención a su colega mientras sacaba una botella de vino blanco que le habían recomendado meses atrás y que tenía poco de haber comprado. Los bellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando Kurenai hizo la pregunta del millo '' ¿alguien más aquí?''… por poco tira la copa en que servía, intentando disimular su minúsculo accidente, se limitó a responder a su amiga, o haría más preguntas.

 **KA – Te vas unos meses y notas todo diferente, sin duda el visitar tantos lugares afecto tu memoria… -** tomo ambas copas y se dirigió con lentitud a la sala para sentar en el sillón que hacia escuadra al que eligió su invitada **\- ¿qué te hace pensar que el lugar tiene un toque femenino? –** Kakashi le entrego su copa a la chica de cabello oscuro y dio un sorbo a la suya mientras tomaba una posición mucho más cómoda.

 **KU - ¡te conozco Hatake!... aún sin que me lo digas, sé que algo nuevo tienes que contarme... –** la chica se río burlonamente y en seguida le dio un trago a su bebida mientras acomodaba su cuerpo en el largo espacio del sillón **-¡vamos escupe! .**

Se le quedó mirando, en espera de una respuesta pero Kakashi se limitó a beber un poco más de vino, quizás para evadir la cuestión, quizás para tomar fuerzas y escupir, como ella se lo dijo.

 **KU – Ya veo… es complicado… ¡ya no eres un adolescente Kakashi Hatake!... pero si no quieres hablar lo respeto, aunque honestamente me ofende un poco –** Kurenai retomo su antigua posición en el sofá y dejo la copa en la mesita de centro, mientras desviaba su mirada hasta donde notaba cosas distintas en el departamento, como para confirmar su deducción, habían pasado meses, también cabía la posibilidad de equivocarse.

KA – ¡creo que estoy enamorado!... – la mirada perdida de Kurenai se dijo inmediatamente hasta los ojos cerrados de Kakashi, su asombro no era para menos, nunca había visto en esa situación a su amigo del alma.

Kakashi frotaba sus ojos como si un dolor de cabeza repentino hubiese invadido su pensamiento, echó un largo y fuerte suspiro como si le faltara el aire… Kurenai no decía nada, aún estaba en silencio ¿Qué tenía que decir ahora? ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos? ¿Era evidente que no era broma ¿porque era tan impresionante creerlo entonces?

KU – Y… ¿Quién es?...- Kurenai no estaba segura de lo que había preguntado, sin duda sería una tarde muy larga.

KA – Bueno… te contaré – ambos dieron un sorbo al vino blanco y, echaron un suspiro y tal como se había presentido, la tarde fue muy, muy larga.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, la historia me va llevando a mí en lugar de que sea al revés XD, ¿acaso alguien se siente identificado? ¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora que ambos enamorados tienen un cómplice?**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	9. Ayudame

Esa tarde fue larga para los dos enamorados, sus respectivas cómplices estaban más que sorprendidas por la sarta de confesiones de las que fueron testigos.

Hinata estaba muy feliz de que su amiga por fin se decidiera a mandar al demonio a aquel imbécil que no la valoró y que sólo le hacía daño, sin embargo estaba preocupada ¿sería sólo que estaba confundida por la manera en que Kakashi la trataba? No era como que cualquier otro hombre fuera amable con ella, ni siquiera Naruto que por mucho tiempo predico su amor hacia la oji verde había sido tan amable. Hinata no quería ver a Sakura llorando por otro hombre nuevamente, nada le decía que Kakashi fuera un idiota como Sasuke, pero como dicen por ahí, ''la burra no era arisca la hicieron''.

Sakura solía ser una chiquilla dulce, atrevida, todo el tiempo corregía a Naruto por sus tontas acciones que generalmente les traían problemas o aventuras que terminaban mal, era una niña centrada y segura de sí misma. Su actitud le hacía lucir como una jovencita madura, de un poco más edad, aunque su apariencia física demostrara lo contrario. Se valía por si misma desde que perdió a sus padres años atrás, lloró lo suficiente para transformar su ser, no guardo luto por mucho tiempo, después de las lágrimas Sakura era otra, nadie sabía cómo dirigirse a ella sin sentir tristeza por su situación o sin querer decirle que la vida seguía, cosa que para nada le ayudaba, nunca sintió pena de sí misma por perder a sus dos pilares, al menos no en público. El único que siempre supo qué decir o cuando guardar silencio era su sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Cuando supo que podía ser totalmente independiente le agradeció a Tsunade su apoyo y el hogar que le brindo durante algunos años como si fuesen de la misma sangre y tomó la decisión de irse a vivir sola a un pequeño departamento de una sola recamara, desde entonces vivía ahí, con nomás que su propia compañía.

Durante todo ese tiempo los acontecimientos que vivió le hicieron un carácter fuerte, pero la chica se fragmentó, esa seguridad que de niña la caracterizaba se había transformado en miedo a la perdida, al fracaso y a la soledad. Había días en que se le veía caminar a solas con una vara delgada en la mano dibujando sobre la tierra una línea continua por donde pasaba, era como si de alguna manera quisiera hacerles saber a dónde iría en caso de que alguien se lo preguntara, pero nunca fue así. Hubo veces en que caminaba a casa hasta la de la madrugada y ninguna alma se divisaba por las calles además de ella, cuando llegaba a su departamento, frío y sólo, se tiraba en la cama a veces en silencio pensando en todo lo bonito que quería a futuro, y a veces a llorar por todo su pasado y lo que había perdido hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

En una de esas ocasiones, mientras llegaba a la entrada del pueblo logró ver a un hombre a lo lejos, su instinto le dijo que se pusiera en guardia, eran tiempos difíciles y no podía confiar en nadie, no aún. La chica de 18 años camino en silencio por la brecha que le conducía al camino principal y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era su amado azabache. Había vuelto luego de la más larga de sus partidas hasta el momento. Algo en su interior se incendió y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se congeló sin poder decir una sola palabra, en su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos , quería decirle lo mucho que le hacía falta, que lo perdonaba, que no la dejara sola otra vez, etc., etc. Pero no lo hizo.

Sasuke se giró lentamente mientras sus pies quebraban una rama sin darse cuenta y cuando se quedó frente a ella, con su mirada de indiferencia como siempre, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Luego como si entre ellos se comprendieran la peli rosa corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente y lloró, lloró largamente mientras el azabache cerraba los ojos y con cierto miedo envolvía a la chica entre sus brazos. La madrugada se alargó, caminaron hasta el departamento de Sakura y fue ahí donde la chica se entregó a él, amándolo con intensidad.

Al día siguiente el rocío empañaba la ventada de su habitación y el viento fresco entraba colándose por una rendija apenas visible, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto de horas atrás, no quería moverse de su posición fetal a pesar del frío que comenzaba a sentir por el clima y su desnudez. Las sabanas estaban desgarradas y tiradas en el piso, la ropa de la chica desordenada por doquier y él… se había ido. Esa fue la primera vez en que se entregaba a él, y a un hombre, y también la primera vez que la abandonaba desnuda en su departamento, con su aroma en el ambiente y un dejo de melancolía por su ausencia.

A partir de ahí fue una costumbre que cada vez que se veían luego de largo tiempo pasaran la noche juntos, Haruno lo amaba y siempre se lo dijo, pero él no, al menos su boca no lo había pronunciado jamás. Siempre que el tema surgía él se quedaba en silencio, escuchando todas las palabras bonitas que ella le decía y al final, se le quedaba mirando y le decía '' ¿sabes que esto es sólo sexo verdad?'' y con aquel miedo que sentía profundamente, la oji verde lo apretaba fuertemente y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza le decía ''lo sé''. Posterior a un silencio sepulcral la peli rosa se quedaba profundamente dormida y él se iba. Sakura prefería eso a no tener nada de él, era tonto, quizá, pero ¿podemos culparla?

Así pasaron algunos años hasta la última vez que el Uchiha se fue, esa noche pasó algo distinto. Estaban ahí, sudando y jadeando luego de la rutina de sexo extremo que habían terminado con éxito, ambos respiraban con rapidez y de pronto algo se apoderó del interior de la chica, un golpe en su pecho le hizo levantarse de un salto y se sentó mirando a la ventana con su mano en el pecho. El azabache notó que algo pasaba pero no hizo gran demostración de ello, sólo se sentó mirándola de espaldas y admirando su silueta femenina desde sus cabellos hasta la línea que dibujaba perfectamente sus glúteos. El chico sintió que debía irse y cuándo hizo un solo movimiento para alcanzar sus calzoncillos la chica lo interrumpió.

 **Sa- ¿te vas?** – su voz sonó firme pero con evidente tristeza, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde que se levantó de la cama – **¿no esperaras que me quede dormida como siempre?**

El chico se quedó mudo, un silencio frío e incómodo reino por mucho tiempo, al menos eso pareció. Sasuke no supo qué decir, no esperaba que ella reaccionara así después de que siempre quedó claro que sólo era sexo, siempre fue un imbécil y el que reaccionara así lo reafirmaba.

 **SK – ¡debo irme… no lo hagas difícil!** – por fin respondía, aunque no estaba segura de que esa fuera una respuesta. Siguió moviéndose hasta que alcanzó su ropa interior y comenzó a ponérsela.

Sakura comenzó a sollozar, intentando ser inaudible y no generar incomodidades, bueno más **– ¿difícil?... crees que yo lo hago difícil, es impresionante que no me haya dado cuenta de lo estúpida que soy…de lo imbécil y poco hombre que eres** – Sasuke no se inmuto y siguió buscando su pantalón, que había desaparecido.

Sakura se levantó, tomó el pantalón que estaba a unos centímetros de sus pies y con rabia se lo aventó al rostro – **¿no te das cuenta de que te amo Sasuke?... ¿no reconoces al amor cuando está frente a ti?** – el chico sólo había conseguido tomar el pantalón y quedarse mirando de frente a ella con su mirada de molestia, como siempre.

 **SK -¿por qué haces dramas Sakura?... sabías que esto es sólo sexo** – se puso el pantalón, se giró para darle la espalda a la peli rosa y ponerse lo demás de su vestimenta, de pronto comenzó a sentir un frío en su nuca, era la mirada de la chica - **¿qué esperas que te diga?... ¡mierda! –** dijo sin siquiera mirarla de reojo y frunciendo el ceño.

 **Sa- ¡Nada!... ¡creo… que ya no espero nada de ti Sasuke Uchiha!** – se giró con convicción a mirar a través de la ventana **– sabes… por mucho tiempo pensé que esa mirada de odio y ese porte de fortaleza era sólo un disfraz para guardar lo que eras verdaderamente, pero… me equivoqué, es una lástima que teniendo mi amor frente a ti no lo aceptes, porque es obvio que es eso lo que más te falta, Amor** – el chico se había quedado helado con sus palabras, no hubiera esperado eso viniendo de la peli rosa.

 **SK- y a pesar de eso estoy aquí… contigo, después de tener sexo… eso es más patético** – sin duda el chico tenía razón, en cierto modo, pero su respuesta era reaccionaría lo que lo volvía vulnerable. El azabache tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación dando un golpazo.

El chico se quedó quieto y en silenció, en el fondo se sentía herido, a pesar de su fortaleza y la apariencia de ser de acero, las palabras de la única persona que lo quería le dolieron. Bajo sus cosas, sacó un pequeño papel y una plumilla de tinta azul y dejó en su mesa un recado ''Volveré Sakura… y será distinto, tienes derecho de odiarme, lo merezco, adiós''.

Dentro de la habitación Sakura lloraba por la razón que tenía él al decirle que a pesar de todo lo malo que fue con ella, estaba ahí con él, entregándose por completo, por amor y por miedo a estar sola, y no ser amada. La chica se quedó profundamente dormida con su cuerpo desnudo y en posición fetal.

Evidentemente Hinata no quería que le pasara algo similar con Kakashi, además de que no le conocían ninguna relación formal, también tenía fama de mujeriego y de tirarse a cada chica que él quisiera, ella no quería eso para su amiga, pero como evitarlo si a ella le encantaba ese hombre. La traía vuelta loca, enamorada completamente. Esto sería un problema, y lo sabía.

Hinata estaba sentada en su enorme cama, eran las 7:36 am y había perdido un poco el sueño por la preocupación de su amiga. Tenía aún la pijama puesta y miraba con flojera a través de la ventana unas plantitas que comenzaban a mostrar los estragos del clima. Ese día tenía planes de ir a visitar a los amigos que un día anterior no pudo ver debido a la larga tarde platicando con su amiga del alma.

De pronto algo sonó en algún parte de sus pertenencias y se levantó recordando su celular. No estaban acostumbrados a usar más tecnología de lo necesario, casi nadie en la aldea contaba con un móvil y quienes lo tenían lo utilizaban únicamente para llamar en caso de emergencias, así que esto, seguramente era una.

Un mensaje de Sakura puso sus ojos lo más abiertos posible, sí que era una emergencia:

 **Hinata, necesito tu ayuda, creo que tengo una cita con Kakashi ésta noche… y no tengo nada que ponerme, ¡help mee!–**

La oji perla se levantó de un salto y sin pensarlo 2 veces respondió – **voy para allá** – para luego aventar su celular en algún aparte de su tiradero mientras corría a ducharse.

Sería un día lleno de emociones… y lo que seguía.

 **Gracias por leer**


	10. Una cita

Kakashi tuvo toda esa tarde para contar con detalle cada cosa que recordaba de las noches que cenaba a lado de Sakura. Desde como tomaba con su delicada mano el tenedor hasta como se cubría la boca para hablar cuando la plática era más extensa de lo normal. Su lenguaje corporal le indicaba a Kurenai la comodidad que sentía al hablar de esa mujer tan maravillosa con su inseparable amiga y así mismo la ligereza con la que la describía tan perfectamente bella, según su percepción de enamorado.

Kurenai lo escuchaba con muchísima atención, bebiendo lentamente el vino o el agua mineral que su anfitrión le servía. Estaba muy sorprendida de cómo estaba perdidamente enamorado su entrañable amigo Hatake, entre escuchar y escucha su mente divagaba pensando e imaginando cosas absurdas sobre como una chica tan sencilla había trastocado el interior de Kakashi.

Luego de unas horas de hablar enteramente de Sakura, el peli plata suspiro y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, paso sus manos por su cabellera y se echó para atrás en el sillón de segunda en que estaba acomodado. Kurenai estaba callada, totalmente en blanco ante tanta información… pero algo no le había quedado claro y luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, al menos para ella, se atrevía a escupir la pregunta del millón.

 **Ku -¿ya tuviste sexo con ella?...-** escupió las palabras si un Apis de pena o disimulo, pero era realmente importante éste punto dentro de todo éste embrollo que parecía que no acabaría bien **– digo… es que… es importante ¿no? –** Kurenai se levantó, con cuidado tomó los vasos y copas que estaban sobre la mesita de centro, no quería presionar con su mirada al inmutado hombre de pelo plata, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, para posteriormente tomar nuevamente asiento mientras él seguía callado.

El silencio reino por un tiempo indeterminado, pero que para contestar una pregunta era demasiado. Kakashi no había articulado palabra, en cambio su mirada estaba fija en un punto lejano del universo pero que apuntaba a una esquina de la mesita de la sala y Kurenai, tranquila, aparentemente, lo miraba fijamente en espera de tener respuesta a algo tan importante.

 **Ku – ok… comprendo que tu silencio es una respuesta tajante Kakashi… pero no sé qué decirte entonces, yo realmente creí que… -** Kakashi se puso de pie de un solo movimiento interrumpiendo el discurso de su amiga y se paró frente a la ventana mirando a cualquier punto remoto.

 **Ka – Es distinto con ella… ¿crees que no muero de ganas de besarle… hasta la sombra? es un deseo distinto Kurenai, no es sólo querer envolverla en mis brazos y levantarla sobre mi… es… supongo que así se siente el amor –** Kakashi se giró en dirección a la cocina dándole la espalda a su anfitriona y cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba el final del último sueño que había tenido con la peli rosa.

Oficialmente Kakashi estaba perdido, el amor había llegado hasta él de una manera insospechada, como siempre pasa, el hombre de carácter fuerte y mente de acero estaba enamorado y eso en un punto estrecho de su persona lo hacía vulnerable.

Kurenai se levantó del sillón y lentamente se paró detrás de él tocando le el hombro, comprendía ese sentimiento, comprendía lo complicado de la situación, pero sobretodo comprendía lo que representaba para su amigo sentirse así. No es que fuera lo peor del mundo, pero su mayor miedo era perder a sus seres queridos y esto implicaba un miedo mayor, ahora no solo se tenía a sí mismo, ahora necesitaba de la presencia de esa pequeña chiquilla peli rosa y el temor de perderla era intempestivos en su interior ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

 **Ku - Comprendo tus palabras, comprendo completamente todo lo que implica esto Kakashi… pero el amor es así, llega sin que te des cuenta y se estaciona en tu vida, todos necesitamos tener la certeza de que somos amados así como es necesario amar a otros… -** Hatake dio un paso al frente y se giró con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia arriba como si intentara ver el cielo a tras ves del techo de su hogar.

 **Ka- No es sólo eso lo que me tiene así… -** bajo la mirada hasta la altura de su amiga para posteriormente esquivar la de ella y mirar nuevamente a través de la ventana **– creo que ella ama a alguien más… todavía.**

Kurenai no pudo evitar poner su mano en su pecho mientras su rostro en una reacción fuera de alcance hacia una expresión entre sorpresa y dolor. El silencio nuevamente se apodero del ambiente y un viento fresco entró por la ventana mientras la mente de ambos fragmentaba todas las posibilidades ante la situación.

 **Ku - Entonces… ¿ella no sabe lo que sientes? -** sus palabras al fin se articularon, esta vez intento ser más prudente, tenía muchísimas cosas más por preguntar pero decisión empezar por lo que era más importante, al menos para ella.

 **Ka - ¿te sorprende?... digo, es que es complicado decirle que la quiero… ¡diablos incluso al decírtelo a ti es extraño!... –** como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido, el hombre imponente se redujo a un adolescente enamorado cuando dijo esas palabras y camino indiferentemente hasta la sala para sentarse en posición de pensador con un semblante de seriedad y de tristeza.

 **Ku – Debes decírselo… debe saber que todo esto se ha tornado en algo profundo para ti Kakashi -** su amiga nuevamente tomo su anterior posición en el sillón y lo miro con un semblante de preocupación.

 **Ka- ¿y qué si ella no siente lo mismo?... ¿que se supone que debo decirle que me enamore de ella, de mi ex alumna?... ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?... ni siquiera sé si sigue amando al imbécil de Sasuke… no puedo competir con eso Kurenai, son de la edad, se conocen perfectamente, ella… ya han estado juntos –** su voz parecía cada vez más hostil, pero débil, casi podía asegurar que si seguía argumentando lo negativo de todo esto en un punto se derrumbaría.

 **Ku – ¿Escuchaste todo lo que me contaste hace unos momentos?... por dios Kakashi la chica está muerta por ti, así como tú por ella, es evidente que la convivencia ha borrado el rastro de aquel… mocoso, ella debe saberlo Hatake… no es el momento para ser cobarde, tienes que ir por todo… o te lamentaras por el resto de tus días –** Kurenai se puso de pie al decirle tajante todo esto a su triste amigo mientras se levantaba para ir al sanitario por 5ta vez.

El peli plata estaba confundido, parecía que las palabras de su amiga eran irrefutables, no podía acobardarse, para empezar el idiota de Sasuke no estaba en la ciudad, como de costumbre, la chica le había dado señales tiempo atrás de que no lo quería como antes y esa sensación al pensar en ella le quemaba el pecho, la mente y…no podía evitar sentirse así, enamorado, envuelto por esa extraña sensación de que la necesitaba más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente y su pecho por un momento se sintió presionado ante tantas emociones juntas, pero en algo tenía razón Kurenai, no podía quedarse así, dudando, pensando, deduciendo, quería escucharlo de ella. Tenía que decirlo él, decirle que la deseaba más que a ninguna mujer en toda su vida, decirle que amaba como sus pequeños gestos la ponían en evidencia aunque no dijese palabra alguna y como lo amaba, tenía que decirle que la soñaba con deseo, pero también con mucho miedo, miedo de perderla aún sin saber si la poseía, tenía que saber que la comenzaba a amar o de lo contrario, se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Su amiga salió del sanitario y lo miro inmóvil, observando al vació mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas sosteniendo su barbilla. El reloj había hecho de las suyas marcando ya las 8:23 pm, el sol había caído en algún momento sin que ambos se dieran cuenta y tal parecía la noche sería igualmente larga. Kurenai se sentó en el sillón pero ésta vez en donde se supone deben reposar los brazos y lo observó silenciosa.

 **Ku - ¿y bien?... ¿le llamas tú o le llamo yo amigo? –** kurenai sonrío con un atisbo de complicidad, sabía que sus palabras habían taladrado el pecho y la mente de su amigo, pero sabía que podía ser bueno.

 **Ka – ¿así nada más?... ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? –** Kakashi tomo una postura más relajada como si se hubiese convencido de que no tenía ninguna opción mejor.

 **Ku – veras… las mujeres somos complejas y románticas… yo creo que puedes hacerle una rica cena especial y dejarle implícito que será MUY ESPECIAL jojana –** Kurenai se río como una chiquilla haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras puesto que una cena romántica siempre tiene un final feliz.

Kakashi se sonrojo e intentando disimular se puso de pie para ir a la cocina por un par de cervezas que aún tenía en la nevera. Sabía que la intención de su amiga era que las cosas entre Sakura y él se dieran de la mejor manera, y conociendo al Shinobi y a su gran apetito sexual no hacía falta hacer mucho énfasis en lo que la cena romántica implicaba al final. Tampoco es como que él se negara, al contrario, pero lo veía un poco apresurado.

 **Ka – No creo que lo que insinúas sea lo más indicado, ni siquiera sé si le gusto, ni siquiera sé si acepte… ni si quiera…-** Kakashi continuaba con dudas y eso le demeritaba puntos, tenía que verse seguro, como siempre, pero por alguna razón esa chica lo sublevaba, lo hacía ver como un hombre incapaz de besar a una hermosa mujer como Sakura, sin duda le imponía.

 **Ku - ¡Basta!... ¿qué te pasa, en serio tan mal te pone esa chica?... es sólo una cita Hatake, no es el fin del mundo, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que algo bueno ocurra, lo peor que puede pasar es que te quedes como estás ahora ¿no? –** La Kunoichi tenía razón, lo peor que podía pasar es que se quedara tal como estaba ahora, era cuestión de decidirse.

 **Ka – supongo que tienes razón… si te soy sincero ¡nunca creí que esto fuera tan difícil! –** Ambos abrieron la cerveza al unísono y le dieron un trago.

 **Ku – ¿entonces? –** Lo miró en espera de una respuesta - **vamos tonto, estaré aquí echándote porras, no necesitas llamarle, mándale un mensaje.**

 **Ka- y ¿si no me responde?... y ¿si me responde con un NO?-** Kakashi bebió de su cerveza y se sentó en el sillón como si eso le resolviera a no hacerlo, realmente tenía miedo.

 **Ku- no lo puedo creer de ti… ¡tienes miedo a que te rechace!... de verdad estas perdido, bueno, te ayudaré un poco… pásame tu teléfono –** Kakashi se quedó helado, no porque lo fuera a hacer, si no porque no podía negarse, quería hacerlo, pero el miedo le colmaba.

 **Ka - ¿Qué le dirás?... soy ridículo Kurenai, a mi edad… por dios, deberíamos olvidar el asunto -** Kakashi se rasco la cabeza como si con eso convenciera a su amiga de no hacerlo y se sentó en una posición que sólo denotaba lo inseguro que se sentía.

 **Ku – vamos Hatake, no actúes como adolescente ahora… sólo le diré que… quieres que venga a cenar mañana y que se ponga bonita porque será especial –** Kurenai se acercó a su amigo estirando el brazo mientras esperaba recibir su teléfono celular.

Luego de unos segundos, Kakashi se convenció de que su amiga no lo dejaría así y tampoco lo dejaría sólo soportando la presión de todo este asunto. Hatake se levantó y aún poco convencido saco de su bolsillo el pequeño aparatejo que comenzaba a ser innecesario hasta ese momento y lo entrego a su amiga.

 **Ku- no temas, no pondré nada que tú no le dirías, sólo estoy actuando de forma cuerda ya que tú no lo haces ahora…** \- Kakashi miro a su amiga con una expresión entre duda e indignación, pero en el fondo sentía un enorme alivio de tenerla ahí como apoyo. Hasta ese día sólo ella sabía de todo ese asunto, al menos eso creían.

''Sakura, espero poder verte mañana para cenar en tu compañía, en esta ocasión me aceptes algo distinto, quiero que mañana sea especial, quisiera tener una cita contigo si me lo permites y sé que te verás hermosa como siempre con cualquier cosa que vistes, así que déjame ser el anfitrión y no tú, como en nuestro acuerdo, espero tu respuesta niña, ten dulces sueños, un beso. KH. ''

 **Ku - enviando… -** Kakashi se sonrojó cuando escucho estas palabras de su amiga **\- confía en mi Hatake, ella aceptará.**


	11. Vestido rojo II

Éste capítulo continee descripciones que pueden tomarse como… para mayores de 18 años, lo leen bajo su propio riezgo.

Ambos se dispusieron a comer mientras sus miradas seguian fijas en el otro, una leve sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus bocas mientras el bocado moria lentamente con cada movimiento de sus mandivulas.

 **S- ¡Está delicioso Sensei… sólo una vez había provado el pollo Teriyaki… y no era tan bueno como este!-** la sonrisa de Sakura denotaba un enorma placer al probar ese pollo que rápidamente desaparecia del plano y mientras decia estas palabras tomaba entre sus dedos la copa de vino tinto exportado, Kakashi si que sabia preparar una cena especial.

 **K- ¡Bueno… has probado mi comida antes, seguramente lo dices para alagarme y así olvidar tu retraso! –** Kakashi dijo mientras soltaba una breve risita aceptando timidamente el cumplido de la chica.

 **S-¡Oh… prometo compensarlo Kakashi! de verdad me costó mucho saber que ponerme-** Kakashi le miro y en un movimiento poco disimulado barrio sensualmente la figura de Sakura con ese sexy vestido rojo que sólo podía lucirse con un cuerpo como el de ella, al menos para la opinion del enamorado Hatake.

 **K- bueno… estas perdonada, pero ya te dije que no me llames de usted hoy Sakura- chan, hoy somos…-** por un momento se detubo temiento decir algo fuera de lugar **\- hoy solo somos tu y yo, olvidemos las formalidades y disfrutemos de la noche –** se detuvo un momento con el pequeño trozo de pollo en su cubierto y mirandola con un aire de ''eres perfecta'' le dijo **– por cierto… hoy te vez perfecta, ese vestido no podría lucir mejor en alguien mas Sakura –** Sonrio y cerrando los ojos sonrojado metio el trozo de pollo en su boca sin darse cuenta de que Sakuro lo miro espectante y sonrojada por el cumplido.

Sakura se limito a quedarse en silencio, ese cumplido habia hecho que su temperatura subiera hasta su rostro, no sabia como actuar, sin duda sabia que esa noche era especial, era una cita y a pesar de eso no sabia como reaccionar. ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? Sakura tenia nervios de acero y aunque habia pasado por situaciones complejas antes, esto era distinto, esto era perfecto.

Ambos estaba nerviosos y comian intentando no hablar porque siempre que lo hacían, por cualquier motivo absurdo comenzaban a reir como niños, como enamorados. Las bromas eran normales entre ambos, en algún momento durante las semanas anteriores, y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, su relacion se hizo más estrecha, con mucha más confianza y sobretodo afecto. El hablarse de usted era una mera costumbre por el tiempo que fueron alumna-maestro pero su relación ya no era más así.

En alguna ocasión Sakura expreso con dolor lo que ahora Sasuke representaba para ella, pero Kakashi seguia dudando debido a que un sentimiento tan intenso es dificil de olvidar o borrar. Habia un historial entre ellos no solo como amigos o como equipo ninja, sino como seres humanos llebando una vida ''juntos'' por lo menos siempre que se podían ver. Las caricias no son fáciles de borrar cuando hay amor de por medio y Kakashi sabía eso, en su pasado lo vivió aunque fue mucho más fugaz que lo que hubo entre la peli rosa y el azabache.

Esa noche Kakashi dedicidió borrar todos esos miedos y dudas, a pesar de su experiencia y de los años ese sentimiento era desconocido, ni si quiera podía compararse con el que había tenido por aquella chica en su pasado. Tenía miedo, si, como todo ser humano, pero sabía algo, no tenia nada que perder porque si bien cenaban juntos algunas veces por semana, no habia nada más, o eso creía él.

La cena trascurrío con gradual rapidez entre bromas y cumplidos mutuos por cualquier cosa que notasen, ya fuese por el delicioso sabor del pollo Teriyaki, por el cabellos perfectamente alaciado de Sakura, por el traje elegante que Kakashi había comprado ese mismo día para esa noche en especifico, en fin, cualquier motivo era perfecto para alagarse esa noche.

Cuándo se dieron cuenta el reloj marcaba más de las 11:40 pm, temprano para su rutina normal de alimentos compartidos. Ambos miraron por unos segundos las manesillas del reloj con ningun sonido más en el ambiente que el que generaban las mismas.

De pronto un aroma a coco y frutos rojos invadio el olfato de Kakashi y miro sin disimular el rostro serenos de la oji verde que con mucha atención y despreocupación observaba el movimieto de las manecillas **– ¡eres… perfecta! –** las palabras salieron de Kakashi sin ningun filtro, fue tan natural decirlo que él incluso creyó que sólo lo había pensado.

Sakura escucho esas palabras en bajo volumen y su corazón dio un brinco inesperado, sus ojos se movieron hacia él casi imperceptiblmente y sus manos comenzarón a sudar. Dudando de lo que había escuchado se giro lentamente hasta quedar mirandolo a los ojos en silencio.

 **S- ¿De verdad lo crees Kakashi? –** Sakura no pudo evitar que estas palabras salieran de su boca, de pronto se dio cuenta de que un temblor disimulado se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que sus palabras no habías tenido lugar unicamente en su mente, su voz le habia traicionado, o quizá ayudado, y habia hecho evidente lo que pensaba sobre ella. Su corazón se movio con estrema rapidez, comenzo a sudar en frío y la sangre en su rostro le puso en evidencia sonrojandole.

 **K- bu-bueno… si… lo eres Sakura –** Kakashi trago saliva y con una sonrisa timida cerro sus ojos mientras su mano se dirigia hasta la corbata de su traje aflojandola un poco, luego de esto y un breve silencio, retomo su pose ''natural'' e intento aclarar sus palabras **– digo, lo eres, creo que… eres hermosa e inteligente y eso en si, te hace perfecta.**

Sakura se percato del nerviosismo de su ex maestro y con una sonrisa traviesa quizo escuchar más sobre lo que el peli plata veía en ella, una parte de ella quería escuchar lo que podía provocar decir a un hombre y otra, más ésta que la otra, quería escucharlo especificamente de él.

 **S- hay muchas mujeres así Kakashi, apuesto que eso le has dicho a todas con las que te has acostado sensei –** Sakura aprovechandose de su posición, sabiendo que lo tenía en su mano almenos por esa noche, tomo en tre sus dedos la copa de vino y le dio un sorbo, limpiando sus labios con la servilleta de manera insinuante.

Esto comenzaba a ponerse especial.

 **K- Las hay… pero no como tú Sakura, eres distinta, especial –** Kakashi había caído en una especí de juego sensual al parecer sin darse cuenta, pero era evidente que todo lo que habría de decir lo pensaba de verdad **– y no, no se lo digo a todas, sólo a ti, aunque no hayamos llegado a eso.**

Sakura esperaba una respuesta, pero no tan directa y sincera.

 **S- entonces… realmente crees ¿que soy perfecta? –** Sakura intento continuar con su ''juego'' pero le quedaban pocas piezas, aunque era evidente que ambos se dirigian a lo mismo, ambos estaban enamorados, ambos estaban deseandose desde tiempo atrás y ambos estaban intentando llegar al otro de cualquier manera.

 **K- ¡por supuesto! creo que quien no se dé cuenta de lo perfecta que eres es un imbésil Sakura, cualquier hombre quisiera estar con una mujer como tú… y no sólo en un sentido sexual –** Kakashi habia dado en el clavo, había dicho las palabras clave y esperaba una respuesta positiva aunque en ese momento todo podía pasar.

El nerviosismo de ambos estaba al limite, si hubiesen sido menos cordiales en ese momento ambos habrían saltad por encima de la mesa tirando todo y comiendose uno al otro, el deseo que tenian era mutuo y muy fuerte. Sus lazos eran mas fuertes y parecia que nada podía salir mal, era el momento de hablar de lo que sentian… o demostrarselo.

 **S- ¿entonces… me deseas como mujer Kakashi? –** Sakura lo miró directo a los ojos y bebio un poco más de vino.

 **K- bueno… en este punto no puedo negarlo, pero no es sólo deseo** …- Kakashi se quitó la corbata en una demostración de lo nervioso y ansioso que estaba **– e comenzado a sentir algo por ti… y arriesgandome a que me rechaces… debo decirte que estoy enamorado de ti Sakura!**

Las manos de Sakura se apretaron, no esperaba una respuesta tan honesta y sin ningun filtro, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sudar, su rostro hacia juego con su vestido y su cabello resaltando sus enormes y bellos ojos esmeralda. Permanecio en silencio unos segundos a pesar de que parecio una eternidad.

 **S- ¿crees que te rechazaría Kakashi?... de verdad… ¿no te das cuenta de que yo siento lo mismo por ti?-** Kakashi abrío sus ojos aún más y en silencio pasó saliva lentamente mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido **– no habría comprado un vestido como éste para ver a alguien más sensei, esto es más fuerte que yo y no sé como fue pero… quiero estar contigo.**

El reloj siguio sonando segundo a segundo mientras ambos se miraban en silencio y directamente, Kakashi tenia miles de pensamientos de como continuar con esto y como frenarlo, estaba vuelto loco porque por una parte la deseaba locamente y queria ver cada parte de su ser y por otra su moral peleaba arduamente.

Por su parte Sakura tenia el corazón acelerado y miles de pensamientos que le marcaban que eso podia terminar mal pero su ser completo temblaba por tenerlo entre las sabanas y montarlo pasionalmente.

De pronto y e un movimiento simultaneo ambos se levantaron de la mesa y en un acto desesperado chocaron sus labios de forma sensual. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y sus labios encarnaban una batalla de movimientos como si de comerse se tratara, la lengua de Kakashi se introdujo en la boca de Sakura haciendo movimientos circulares y violentos contra la de ella mentras la peli rosa tomaba su rostro con fuerza y salvajismo.

Luego de unos minutos sin poder separarse y de muchos jadeos por el interminable beso que ambos construyeron se detuvieron y con respiraciones agitadas y estrepitosas se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

Al fondo el reloj marcó las 12:00 y en un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso Kakashi levanto en sus brazos a Sakura y besandola profundamente en silencio, mientras ella lo despeinaba y lo tomaba fuertemente del cabello, camino hasta su habitación cerrando la puerte con un solo golpe.

Chicos sé que voy lento, disculpenme, eh tenido muchos inconvenientes para escribir, promero escribir con detalle la continuación.

 **Guest:** pues si va lento, pero a veces las cosas son complicadas recuerda que ambos tienen un pasado. Con respecto a lo de la edad ¿creeras que algunas personas si ponen eso como pretexto? En fin, las cosas pasan por algo, es cosa de que ambos dejen el MIEDO DE LADO.

Para los demás chicos que me dejan reviews ¡muchas gracias! Sé que no son muchos, pero cada uno cuenta, de verdad.

Prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá muchos más detalles de lo que ocurrirá detrás de esa puerta. Saludos.

PD: DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA ESCRIBO EN UN MOMENTO DE PRESIÓN, BYE.


	12. Azul Metálico

**El contenido de éste capítulo contiene descripciones para mayores de 18 años, lo leen bajo su responsabilidad.**

La puerta de madera cerró de un golpe, el chirrido que se escuchaba normalmente al momento de abrirse fue inaudible por la rapidez en que la puerta fue azotada por Kakashi al entrar. Ambos estaban un poco ebrios, los ánimos se habían calentado y no es que llevaran prisa, simplemente habían esperado mucho tiempo que algo más íntimo y romántico se diera.

Entre sus brazos cargaba fuertemente a Haruno que se aferraba con ánimo y delicadeza a su cuello con ambas manos mientras sus piernas sostenidas por el peli plata se cruzaban. La cargaba como si la chica no pesara más que unos cuantos kilos, era delgada, había bajado inusualmente de peso el último año y a pesar de su fuerza la silueta de la chica era de una mujer delicada. El cuerpo varonil de Kakashi era imponente y no hacia ningún esfuerzo para llevarla hasta la cama donde luego de unos cuantos pasos la deposito ligeramente, por unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos directamente entre la luz azul plata de la Luna y las sombras que las cortinas hacían posible.

No encendieron las luces, la luna estaba llena esa noche y su luz metálica entraba perfectamente por la ventana iluminando la silueta de la chica con su hermoso vestido rojo. El azul de la luz natural hacía un perfecto contraste violeta metalizo y rosa tenue con el cabello alaciado perfectamente de Sakura, así como con el imponente y ligero vestido rojo que se ajustaba perfecto a ella, eso sin duda la hacía lucir aún más hermosa.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos durante un tiempo indeterminado, sus pechos estaba agitados, sus cuerpos estaban vibrantes, temblorosos, ambos estaban muy nerviosos y ansiosos, tenían miedo hasta cierto punto justificable. Sus respiraciones eran un poco más agitadas de lo casual, un poco más profundas quizá, en sus mentes pasaban pensamientos a mil por hora, pero como siempre el amor no comprende razonamientos, ambos quería estar ahí, justo en ese lugar y ese momento, así, sus corazones estaban acelerados por los besos que protagonizaron momentos antes y por lo que significaban, ya no podían dar marcha atrás, ambos sabía que cualquier cosa que pasara esa noche, o no, era sólo el inicio de un gran cambio en sus vidas, se querían, y esos besos eran el sello.

Luego de que el silencio reinara por cierto periodo, Sakura se sentó más cómoda, tenía muchas cosas que decirle y preguntarle, pero como cuando uno se enamora, la mente no conecta precisamente bien.

 **Sa- ¿Me deseas Kakashi?-** las palabras de Sakura rompieron ese silencio en la habitación, su voz era más suave de lo normal, necesitaba saber si no estaba equivocada al sentirse enamorada, estaban ebrios, la confianza en ellos había crecido, ambos estaban necesitados de cariño y no quería confundirse con lo que sentía, con lo que habían empezado sin darse cuenta semanas atrás.

Kakashi estaba en shock, su cuerpo temblaba por completo, el nerviosismo se había apoderado de él y su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, antes de que la kunoichi hablase había recordado las palabras de su amiga Kurenai, había hecho un recuento de los pros y los contras de la situación, evidentemente eso no sería como ninguna de las ´´citas´´ que había tenido en el pasado, la quería y esto implicaba lastimarla sin querer si no resultaban las cosas bien ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Nunca antes una mujer le había hecho sentirse así, los rumores eran ciertos, era un mujeriego amante del sexo, un seductor nato, tenía las condiciones óptimas para ser considerado entre las féminas como un macho alfa, sin duda lo era, pero entonces ¿Por qué se ponía así con la presencia de la peli rosa? Eso debía ser el más perfecto momento desde que se comenzaron a acercar más el uno al otro y él estaba ahí, inmóvil, nervioso y en silencio.

Luego de un interminable silencio y de que el viento les anunciara que sería una noche fría, Kakashi , sin apresurar sus palabras, paso saliva con fuerza y respondió a la sexy chica.

 **Ka – ¿Acaso no es evidente que me pones loco Sakura? –** Kakashi dio un paso corto hasta la cama y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se sentó junto a ella, intentando disimular las enormes ganas de besarla o irse encima de ella, Sakura era bella, pero de cerca y con esa luz de luna tan perfecta se miraba aún más perfecta, hermosa, sublime **\- y ¿tú?... sientes el mismo deseo que yo o es sólo que el alcohol nos ha hecho sus víctimas esta noche tan especial.**

La peli rosa respiro profundo, un viento frío se solo por la ventana moviendo tímidamente las cortinas pero llegando hasta la piel cálida de la chica y erizando sus vellos, con su mirada fija en él, alzo su mano hasta la altura de su rostro y delicadamente le acaricio lentamente la mejilla con su dedo pulgar, pasando por su nariz, su ojo, su frente. Sus miradas seguían conectadas, de pronto Sakura se acercó a él lentamente y deposito un beso tierno en los labios del peli plata, uno breve pero que respondió su duda.

Cuando la chica se intentó alejar un poco de su sensei, él la alcanzo con su brazo en sus delicados cabellos y acariciando su oído dulcemente para posteriormente depositar más de un beso apasionado en los labios, y lengua. Sus respiraciones regresaron a ser los único sonidos dentro de la habitación, lentamente se unieron un poco más, la cama se hacía un poco más pequeña al extender sus cuerpos en ella sin que ninguna prenda saliera volando de forma desesperada, aquello no era sólo sexo, era amor.

El viento frío entraba por la ventana cada vez con un poco más de prisa, todo indicaba que llovería esa noche, la luz de la luna comenzaba a opacarse por las nubes que iban apareciendo lentamente sobre el cielo oscurecido. Al interior de la habitación, el calor se hacía presente con cada beso de los enamorados.

De un momento a otro estaba en la cama respirando entrecortadamente, Kakashi había abandonado los labios de Sakura para pasar tímidamente al filo delicado de su mandíbula haciendo un camino tierno y delicado hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para posteriormente bajar la inclinación de su delgado cuello hasta llegar al musculo trapecio. Mientras Hatake hacía este lento recorrido Sakura respiraba agitadamente y sus manos no pudieron evitar dirigirse hasta la melena plateada del hombre y metiendo sus dedos entre su cabello los sostuvo con fuerza cuando Kakashi llegó con su lengua tímidamente hasta su clavícula.

Con su boca bajó despacio la tela del vestido rojo que cubría su piel clara y besó delicadamente la diagonal del vestido hasta llegar al centro de su pecho donde ligeramente se escuchaba el corazón palpitante y apresurado de la joven mujer kunoichi. En este punto Kakashi se detuvo y mirando a los ojos a Sakura le pregunto en silencio si podía continuar o era demasiado pronto bajas hasta su vientre el rojo vestido para dejar desnudo su torso. Sakura sonrío y mientras su mano soltaba sus cabellos y bajaba hasta su rostro, asintió tímidamente con la cabeza mientras limpiaba la frente del sudor que perlaba su silueta masculina con una mano y con la otra apretaba su brazo, como intentando asegurarse de que era él, que estaba ahí y que no se iría.

Él se acercó a ella y deposito un beso largo y profundo en sus labios mientras sus manos bajaban el vestido hasta sus caderas, descubriendo el torso firme, fuerte y femenino de la peli rosa. Ella se limitó a corresponder el beso y levantar su cuerpo un poco para facilitarle el trabajo al peli plata, mientras tanto sus manos desabrochaban la camisa de Hatake dejando al descubierto tu perfecto y firme abdomen masculino. Ella lo conocía bien, había curado muchas de sus heridas, pero esta vez ese totalmente distinto, quería conocerlo al tacto y deslizó sus pequeñas manos por entre su abdomen y la camisa que aún llevaba puesta hasta llegar a su espalda.

Kakashi bajó con besos minúsculos hasta el estómago de Sakura mientras con sus manos masajeaba sus redondos y perfectos senos, luego de jugar un poco con sus pezones sin dejar de besar su abdomen y pecho, pasó a sentirlos con su lengua mientras sus manos bajan un poco más el vestido rojo que estaba aún a la altura de sus caderas.

El viento continuaba colándose por la ventana, frío, chocando con la temperatura de sus cuerpos, la luna seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba casi cubierta totalmente por nubes grises que en cualquier momento estallarían en una tormenta. La luz metálica ahora era azul opaco, sus siluetas no eran tan nítidas con esa luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Las respiraciones de Sakura eran más fuertes y fueron transformándose poco a poco en gemidos entrecortados con cada lamida a sus lóbulos y al sentir las manos de Kakashi acariciar su vientre, su estómago, su ombligo, esto en repetidas ocasiones. Ambos estaban impacientes, pero debía ser así, lento, suave y romántico. Sakura había despojado a Kakashi de su camisa haciéndola volar junto con el saco. Se limitaba a sobar sus músculos suavemente y a rasgar su espalda con sus uñas cada que el placel se volvía un poco incontrolable.

De pronto, al fondo la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, ahora sus respiraciones eran casi inaudibles, sus gemidos eran un poco más gritados pero las gotas gruesas de la lluvia impedían que fuesen claros. El viento erizo la piel de ambos por el choque contrastante de sus temperaturas y eso fue como un punto de flexión.

Kakashi comenzó a besarla hacia abajo con un ritmo un poco más elevado mientras ella lo miraba alejarse hasta su parte baja, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama. Kakashi llego con besos tímidos y pequeñas lengüetadas hasta su monte, mientras sus manos retiraban con fuerza el vestido haciéndolo volar por alguna parte del cuarto. El apretado pantalón de Hatake no podía disimular lo que escondía, tenía resistencia ante tanta pasión, cualquiera se hubiera roto al primer momento de exaltación, pero no él, él tenía control, experiencia y sobretodo quería cuidarla y respetarla lo más posible.

Sus besos bajaron un poco más hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios y al pequeño montículo de su interior, la kunoichi dio un grito y Kakashi se detuvo mirándola con un semblante de seriedad **– ¿te lastime? –** creyó que había sido demasiado para la chica, no media su brusquedad, con otras chicas esto no hubiera sido problema, pero era Sakura, su Sakura.

El cuerpo de la peli rosa se estremeció y después de dar un suspiro, se levantó, se acomodó en la cama un poco más arriba y le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice –no, estoy bien, continúa…por favor- ambos se sonrieron y Sakura se acercó a él para desabrochar su pantalón y quitárselo mientras él tímidamente se dejaba consentir por ella.

Luego de observar lo que ocultaba, Sakura se sonrío temblando un poco y mirándolo a los ojos le dio un beso simple para continuar con lo que se había interrumpido. Ambos retomaron espacio en su cama y Kakashi bajó hasta donde se encontraba, sus besos y sus caricias hacían estremecerse dulcemente a Sakura que demostraba que lo estaba haciendo bien y con cuidado con cada gemido y sonido que dejaba escapar. Su humedad también era una buena señal.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras Kakashi se perdió entre las piernas fuertes y femeninas de Sakura, sus manos bajaban y subían, desde el interior hasta el exterior, en momentos le acariciaba el abdomen y la entre pierna, luego recorría suavemente sus muslos y sus músculos gemelos hasta llegar a sus encogidos pies. Luego de varios gemidos entrecortados y de notar que su humedad iba en aumento, un último gemido gritado le indicó a Hatake que había logrado llevar al extremo y de un salto Sakura se sentó, temblorosa y con un gesto de placer que pudo bien de dolor para quien no conocía sus expresiones.

Kakashi se levantó y calló su grito con un intenso y profundo beso, Sakura le correspondía tomando su rostro con fuerza y luego de unos segundos, sus manos bajaron suavemente por su cuello, pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar a su ropa interior donde algo seguía sin ser desnudado. Tímidamente metía su mano hasta ahí y Kakashi no pudo evitar dar un gemido abrupto, luego otro más suave, la chica estaba correspondiéndole de manera tranquila y lenta, lo que para él era perfecto. Sakura bajo con besos pequeños como él lo había hecho con ella, pasó por todo su torso hasta llegar a donde sus calzoncillos estaba abajo y con pequeños movimientos circulares comenzó su turno.

Hatake estaba temblando, inmóvil, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la chica y sus gemidos casi inaudibles en ocasiones le controlaban. Sintió lo delicado de la piel de Sakura hasta llegar a la cadera y cuando creyó que iba a perder el control de su humedad echo un pequeño grito que advirtió a la peli rosa quien algo preocupada se levantó y lo miró **\- ¿te hice daño? –** su mirada seguía siendo de ternura aunque ahora no podía verla como antes.

Kakashi asintió y tomando su rostro le dio un beso profundo, luego choco su frente con la de ella y le dijo en susurros **– aún no -** posterior a eso una sesión se besos, nuevamente, les hizo retomar el ritmo ahora pasando a otra actividad a la par.

Ambos se recostaron lentamente, él sobre ella le beso nuevamente de pies a cabeza y poniéndose de rodillas, separos sus rodillas lentamente mientras él se hacía espacio en el interior. Con besos pequeños en su monte y sus comisuras, la miró a los ojos y prosiguió sin despegar sus miradas. Se adentró en ella lenta y suavemente para posterior mente empezar a con un ritmo sincronizado a mecerse. Sakura no pudo evitar dar un gemido fuerte cuando Hatake hizo esto y así pudo asegurarse de que ambos estaban en la misma sintonía.

El ritmo era perfecto, ambos respiraban casi a la misma intensidad y ella en ocasiones se aferraba a sus fuertes brazos mientras él daba movimientos repetitivos como los del basto océano, para Sakura algunos de estos movimientos podría ser Tsunamis por la gran intensidad que sentía. El juego permaneció algunas horas, con cambios de velocidad y de lugares, así como de posiciones, ambos estaban disfrutándolo y era evidente.

Luego de un largo lapso y mientras la kunoichi mostraba su espalda desnuda a Kakashi, recostada y con sus brazos aferrados a la almohada, Kakashi, de rodillas dio un gemido gritado y pujó, deteniéndose en ese momento, respiro profundo, era la señal de que habían terminado. Durante la sesión Sakura hizo esto en varias ocasiones, no podía exigirle terminar al mismo tiempo porque había sido un oleaje alto e inestable durante la madrugada lo que era aún mejor.

Kakashi se tiró a lado de Sakura, acostando boca arriba, estaba exhausto, agotado, su cuerpo aún temblaba. Sakura se limitó a recostarse sobre él, dándole un beso profundo y largo, posteriormente, sólo se recostó sobre su peco mirando hasta la venta y dándose cuenta de que la lluvia también había cesado, eran pocas las gotas que seguían cayendo con debilidad por la ventana. La cortina estaba húmeda, casi igual que ellos. Entre suspiros, ambos escuchaban el respirar del otro y sentían el palpitar de sus corazones en silencio, no había nada más que decir o hacer, todo estaba hecho.

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban abrazados y profundamente dormidos, el juego había sido desgastante y estaban agotados. El día siguiente sin duda sería largo, el cielo estaría limpio, el clima sería fresco y ellos estarían juntos.

No tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya gustado, perdonen la tardanza, me pondré las pilas, Saludos.

Feliz Kakasaku Week :D


	13. Una mañana

**El contenido de éste capítulo es para mayores de 18 años.**

El sol había entrado ampliamente por la ventana traspasando las cortinas y tocado las fibras sensibles en la piel de Sakura, el dorado de la luz tenue del sol hacia un juego perfecto con los cabellos rosados de la chica, y con lo blanco de su piel generaba un espectro de luz poco usual, la chica se mostraba hermosa y Kakashi la observaba detenidamente de pies a cabeza, en silencio, expectante ante tal echo de la naturaleza.

Llevaba ya varios minutos así, momentos antes había intentado volver a dormir pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que asegurarse de no estar soñando y mirarla, solo mirarla. Quizá ese miedo interno de ser abandonado regreso cuando la miro tan serenamente dormida a su lado y no quería que se fuera, no quería regresar a sentirse sólo si ella abandonaba la habitación, ahora le pertenecía, al menos eso creía.

Escuchar la respiración lenta y profunda de esa mujer que lo ponía más que loco era relajante, le daba calma, mirar su rostro en paz al menos por un momento le hacía sentir fuerte, protector, con la obligación de amarla y de tenerla segura con él, como merecía. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente mientras estaba inmóvil sólo analizando cada curva de su cuerpo, cada comisura, cada entronque muscular. Estaba ligeramente cobijada con una sábana sólo de la cadera hacia abajo y con los brazos ligeramente cruzados como en posición fetal. Sus pechos estaban ocultos bajo sus brazos y sólo lo rosado de su lóbulo izquierdo se asomaba tímidamente entre su brazo y la sabana que cubría el colchón.

 **K- ¡eres tan perfecta!** – pensó Kakashi en voz alta provocando que el sueño de Sakura se interrumpiera sutilmente. La chica abrió sus ojos despacio y haciendo una mueca de incomodidad ante la luminosidad de la habitación, frotó ligeramente sus ojos con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda jalaba suavemente la sabana que le cobijaba medio cuerpo hasta sus pechos. **–perdón te desperté.**

Sakura se giró lentamente acomodando la sabana de manera que cubriera sus senos y sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados **– Esta bien, me gusta despertar mirándote –** Hatake se sonrojo un poco y ambos soltaron una risita de complicidad.

 **K- ¿porque te tapas? ¿Acaso no quieres que te vea?... ¿o es que el fresco de la mañana delta que tienes frío? –** el peli plata sonrió con una mirada picara e inclinándose para darle un beso se acercó lentamente.

De pronto Haruno jalo de un tirón la sabana que también cubría la cintura y piernas de Kakashi desnudándolo. Kakashi se quedó inmóvil con un color de vergüenza en el rostro y abriendo los ojos ampliamente mientras la chica soltaba una carcajada juguetona como venganza ante sus comentarios.

 **S- ¿Qué pasa Sensei, acaso la mañana a hecho de las suyas? -** su mirada juguetona se dirigió lentamente del rostro de su ex maestro hasta la parte baja de su cadera observando el gran embrollo en que Kakashi se encontraba delante de ella, para él era normal que su miembro estuviera así por las mañanas, pero no con espectadores y menos una tan atenta.

Kakashi aun inmóvil no pudo hacer más que seguirle el juego a su alumna, y acercándose a ella lentamente le dio un ligero besos en los labios callando la risita de burla que Haruno tenía y poniéndola nerviosa ante la cercanía. La noche anterior todo eso fue menos complicado gracias al alcohol, la oscuridad y el deseo que se había desatado fuertemente, pero ahora estaban desnudos a plena luz de la mañana y no había atisbos de ebriedad, eso lo hacía distinto, un poco.

En silencio y lentamente, beso a beso Hatake fue descobijando a la chica deteniéndose en puntos clave como sus pechos y lo rosado de ellos. Parecía que el cuerpo de la chica era un mapa en el que aquel hombre había trazado un camino estratificado de pequeños besos y caricias que estremecían a momentos a la joven peli rosa. Su piel se erizó en fracción de segundos sin saber si era por el fresco de la mañana o por lo cálido de sus labios pegados a su piel, los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron haciendo evidentes las costillas bajo su blanca piel.

Las manos de aquel hombre eran fuertes, ásperas, pero ante tanta belleza se transformaban en algo totalmente distinto, parecían suaves, calidad, ligeras y sin duda sabían muy bien en donde tocar con cierta presión para que la chica exhalara fuerte o casi inaudiblemente.

Cuando sus labios llegaron al punto clave, la tranquilidad que ambos estaban encarnando comenzó a disiparse y a cambió, comenzó un juego de besos y carias arrebatadas, salvajes y con ansias. Pareciese que ambos estaban desesperados por retomar lo de la noche anterior, nada había quedado pendiente realmente, pero parecía que sí.

Los labios del hombre comenzaron nuevamente a formar círculos sobre aquel pequeño bulto rosáceo de la chica mientras sus manos acariciaban sus lóbulos más arriba, frotando y masajeando con ternura y algo de rapidez. La chica no podía decir nada, no tenía nada en su defensa, la pasión le había quitado la voz y sólo se escuchaban respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos más parecidas a gritos agudos y cortos. Sus manos estaban aferradas a la sabana que momentos antes cubría sus piernas, luego a las almohadas y así a cada objetos que era testigo de la lucha de cuerpos que ambos tenían al momento.

Las manos de Kakashi bajaron y en un acto instintivo, una de ellas sujeto la cintura de la mujer y la otra entró en la cavidad de Sakura que estaba dispuesta a dejar entrar cualquier parte del cuerpo de su oponente. La humedad era la adecuada y el ganchillo que los dedos del peli plata habían hecho eran perfectos para deslizarse hasta adentro. Luego de adentrarse en lo que parecía algo incontrolable, Hatake cambió de ritmo y con movimientos de arriba para abajo comenzó a generar en ella el placer anhelado. Las respiraciones de la chica se hicieron más rápidas, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y sus gritos cortos se transformaron en largas melodías para Kakashi. Aquello era sin duda lo que ambos había estado posponiendo, lo de la noche anterior había sido meramente amor, pero esto era algo mucho más parecido al deseo.

En un acto reflejo de lo que parecía la cumbre de aquella sesión de piel con piel, Sakura se movió al alcanzar la cima y contrayendo su cuerpo al límite se tensó y exhalo. Pero para Kakashi aquello era otra señal de que tenía que cambiar de estrategia y entonces, su cuerpo se abalanzó contra el de ella, cobijándola con sus brazos y adentrándose nuevamente en su cavidad, ésta vez con su miembro ansioso de ser cobijado por Sakura.

Ésta vez quien gimió fue él y sin dar espacio alguno a la inactividad comenzó a mecerse contra ella de manera que su ritmo la hizo quedar en silencio, sólo con muecas de placer. Primero fue lento, pero la desesperación de ambos hizo que eso cambiará fácilmente a un ritmo mucho más acelerado y constante. No hubo forma de parar aquello, no se escuchaban sus respiraciones, estaban pausadas ante tanta actividad muscular. No hubo conexión de miradas, era tanta su excitación que los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, sólo sus pieles chocando eran suficientes para aquella conectividad energética. Y de pronto, en un acto reflejo y habiendo logrado llegar al mismo tiempo a aquel final tan esperado, ambos exhalaron largamente.

Sus cuerpos estaban temblando, sudando y agitados, su respiración era más parecida a la de un maratonista que había llegado a la meta y después de unos segundos abrieron sus ojos y mirándose en silencio perpetuaron un largo y profundo beso, aun enlazados por su parte baja.

Luego de aquella sesión rápida de caricias y besos se tiraron lado a lado sobre la cama, callado, sonriente y feliz mirando al techo tomados de la mano fuertemente.

De pronto, en la sala se escuchó lo que parecía un celular.

 **K- creo que es el tuyo -** dijo Kakashi sin moverse un centímetro.

Sakura se sentó sonriendo y dándole un beso minúsculo al hombre, se puso en pie dirigiéndose a la sala y con un pensamiento de extrañeza ¿quién podía ser a esa hora? El reloj marcaba las 9:05 am y al llegar a su bolsa, sacó el celular y miró: mensaje de Chinata.

 **S- ¡esa sucia! –** dijo Sakura para sí misma y sonriendo, sabía que su amiga le pediría detalles de su encuentro con Kakashi y era obvio que le mandaría señales de vida.

De pronto el semblante de Sakura cambió, su cuerpo se tensó y su piel en su rostro palideció, se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando el celular y en silenció al leer aquel mensaje de su amiga Hinata: ' **'Sasuke volvió''**

 **Les pido disculpas por tardar a los que me siguen de cerca, espero continuar escribiendo, saludos.**


	14. Algo que no tienes

El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último… Paul Geraldí

Salió a correr como cada mañana, pero no era igual. Kakashia necesitaba aire fresco, en su mente nada estaba tranquilo, nada estaba en serenidad, después de mucho tiempo algo le quitaba la cordura, la calma, la razón.

La madrugada había sido perfecta sin duda alguna, todavía esa mañana lo había sido, pero la llamada de Hinata tambaleo sin duda alguna el mundo de ambos, y el corazón también. La chica parecía otra, una nueva y mejorada Sakura, sin embargo Kakashi la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo dentro de ella se había movido estrepitosamente con la llegada de Sasuke **\- ¡ese imbécil! –** pensó en voz alta mientras se alejaba de la comunidad de la hoja entre los árboles.

El peli plata estaba inquieto, mucho más de lo normal, dentro de él había un océano de emociones, odio, tristeza, amor, gratitud, pero sobretodo miedo, mucho miedo. De pronto se detuvo a las orillas de un barrancón cercano, estaba algo lejos del pueblo, nada preocupante pero si lo necesario. Se quedó mirando al piso, mientras las gotas de sudor caían por sus mejillas y frente, su pecho agitado le hacía aventar aire como para llenar un zepelín, su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, en el fondo sabía que no era la distancia recorrida lo que le había hecho reaccionar así a su cuerpo, era Sakura, era Sasuke y la incertidumbre que le comía los nervios, extrañamente.

 **K-** ¡maldita sea Kakashi! Por qué tenías que enamorarte así, sabías que esto pasaría… siempre pasa, ese maldito siempre vuelve… y ella… siempre lo acepta de regreso.

De pronto perdió los estribos de tiró un golpe al primer árbol que estaba cercano a él, el impacto de su puño partí en pedazos al encino, sin duda cualquiera cerca de ahí habría escuchado ese golpazo, pero aparentemente no había nadie cerca, irónicamente, como siempre pasaba con Kakashi.

Luego de eso y como si ese único golpe hubiese bastado, Kakashi se tranquilizó un poco, cerró sus ojos y en su mente veía lo que había pasado esa noche, miraba a Sakura, sublime, bella, ahí, desnuda frente a él, perfecta. Pero el su corazón algo se nubló, y abrió los ojos con un atisbo notorio de tristeza y nostalgia. Cualquiera que le conociera le hubiese invitado un trago en ese preciso momento, pero estaba solo, como siempre y ahora como nunca.

 **K-** ¿Por qué te amo tanto Sakura? no tenía que ser así, debí… detenerme, debí prever con más carácter todo esto, mereces que te amen como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, admirarte en las mañanas cuando tu cabello es un desastre, admirar tu sueño tranquilo, pero… si amas a alguien más… acaso ¿debo dejarte ir?

El sensei miró al cielo, una brisa fresca despeino levemente su cabello húmedo por el sudor y a lo lejos una pareja de aves iban en dirección al norte, a la par. El cielo extrañamente despejado era un contraste total con aquel hombre ofuscado y enamorado.

No era de los hombres evitativos a los problemas, pero tampoco había sentido ese tipo de temor nunca, era un miedo extraño, un miedo a perderla, pero… ¿realmente tenía algo que perder? ¿Sakura había dejado de pensar en Sasuke realmente? ¿Había deja de amarlo de verdad? Porque de no ser así, o si, entonces qué era lo que procedía. Muchos hablaban de dejar ir, pero ¿qué certidumbre había en que tenía a alguien a quien perder? No se pierde algo que no tienes, él estaba muy confundido y enamorado, mala combinación.

Luego de permanecer ahí un largo rato, quizá no tanto como creía, Kakashi empuño sus manos de impotencia y coraje, cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente.

 **K –** ¡Cálmate Hatake! Esto no puede tenerte así, que te está pasando, has sobrepasado cosas aún peores, podrás con esto, después de todo no depende de ti, sino… de ella.

Al abrir los ojos, suspiro una vez más y desempuñando sus manos miró en dirección al pueblo y dio un salto desapareciendo entre los árboles. Todo cambiaría una vez más, todo.


End file.
